


I’ll Be the Fight to Your Flight, Baby.

by snowkido



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bruises, Bullying, Choking, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Porn with Feelings, SoftBoy!Peter, Starker, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex, Violence, badboy!Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkido/pseuds/snowkido
Summary: Над Питером Паркером постоянно издеваются, и он не может постоять за себя. Тони Старк - печально известный плохой парень, которого боятся и не понимают. Но, как выяснилось, эти двое идеально подходят друг другу.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	1. Я принадлежу тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’ll Be the Fight to Your Flight, Baby.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754348) by [ObligatoryNasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObligatoryNasty/pseuds/ObligatoryNasty). 



Школьные дни всегда были однообразными для Питера — автобус, уроки, обед, уроки, автобус — и все это всегда было приправлено добротной щепоткой издевательств. Ну, это было не удивительно. Он сильно выделялся на фоне других: выглядел иначе, нежели его окружение, носил очки в тонкой оправе, имел нулевое чувство стиля и писклявый высокий голос. А еще он знал, что был гораздо мягче других ребят, более чувствительным, был легкой целью, его легко можно было затащить в драку. Он знал, что, когда Клинт или Наташа останавливали его в холле, когда Баки и Сэм ломали его шкафчик или когда Флэш обзывал его, они делали это ради того, чтобы посмеяться над его реакцией.

Нельзя сказать, что это не обижало Питера, потому что это реально его задевало! Еще как! Каждая проявленная микроагрессия, каждый толчок в холле, каждый удар заставлял его хотеть убежать и затаиться. Спрятать лицо в ладонях, чтобы никто не видел, как слезы текут из его карих глаз. Но он этого не делал, а просто терпел. Игнорировал их или жалостливо смеялся вместе с ними, чтобы хоть как-то ослабить боль от того, что является социальным изгоем. Он не хотел, чтобы они видели его слезы.

Даже сейчас, когда Тор и Локи, сидя за соседним обеденным столом, высмеивали каждое слово, которое Питер говорил Неду, он старался как мог, чтобы те не сумели достать его.

— Не обращай на них внимания, чувак, — Нед потряс головой и пожал плечами. — Они просто уебки.

— Окей, — сказал Питер с натянутой улыбкой, стараясь пропускать мимо ушей не прекращающиеся издевательства. — Расскажи мне побольше о лего Звезды смерти? Сколько в ней деталей?

Рычащий смех Тора донесся сквозь суматоху в столовой.

— _Расскажи мне побольше о лего Звезды смерти_ , брат! — Локи хмыкнул, посылая Питеру злую усмешку.

— Что ты хочешь знать? _Сколько в ней деталей или_ , может, насколько я счастлив, что моя мамочка купила мне детскую игрушку?

Питер прикусил губу изнутри, такую тактику он использовал, чтобы сдержать свои слезы. И Нед, видимо, заметил это, так как повернулся к старшим парням со злостью в глазах и сказал:

— Ребят, вы можете просто отстать? Мы никак не беспокоим вас.

— Брат, ты слышал что-нибудь? — Тор оглянулся по сторонам, делая шоу из того, насколько его не волнует гнев Неда.

— Ничего, брат, — Локи засмеялся, присоединяясь к игре Тора под названием «игнор». — Скажи мне, что ты слышал?

— Если я не ошибаюсь, это был отчетливый звук свинячьего визга, — Тор снова залился смехом. Его жестокая шутка заставила всех, кто сидел рядом, взорваться от смеха. И если бы их больной юмор был направлен лишь на Питера, то он бы и слова не сказал. Но сейчас они задели Неда, и это было непростительно.

— З…заткнись, Т…Тор! — закричал Питер, окруженный гогочущей толпой, его руки дрожали, а сердце бешено стучало в страхе, что в первый раз он решил драться, а не бежать. Его голос сломался, а в словах не было ни грамма угрозы, но сейчас это опьяняло. Несмотря на его страх, толпа до сих пор молчала. Их лица застыли, потому что Питер Паркер никогда раньше не повышал голоса. И только в Питере начало зарождать чувство, что он победил, его постигло разочарование.

— _З…заткнись, Т…Тор_! Н…не разговаривай так со мной и моей свиньей! — Локи передразнил голос Питера, заставив толпу вновь смеяться.

Питер вновь закусил губу, достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать слабый металлический вкус у себя во рту. Его глаза защипало, а дрожь поднималась от рук вверх, охватив все тело. Он был расстроен, но его нервы удержали от того, чтобы снова выбрать драку. Вместо этого он встал из-за стола и побежал, желая лишь сбежать от злобных издевательств сверстников.

Но потом Питер упал. Его нога зацепилась за что-то непознаваемое, а лицо приближалось к уже не совсем белому полу. Было больно, хотя больнее было скорее его гордости, нежели телу. А смех становился громче, особенно, когда Питер обернулся увидеть выставленную для подножки ногу Клинта и самодовольную ухмылку Наташи. И Питер снова выбрал побег. Он сжал зубы, вскарабкался на ноги и ни разу не обернулся, пока не добежал до дверей.

Даже несмотря на тишину в холле, Питер продолжал бежать. Его тело желало убежать от обидчиков куда подальше. Его глаза жгло желание плакать. Его сердце болело, а его разум был наполнен флэшбеками каждого момента, когда он терпел, игнорировал, боролся в тишине. Он бежал, и единственным, что могло его остановить, была крепкая грудь Тони Старка.

— Смотри, куда, блять, бежишь, Паркер! — закричал Тони, заставив Питера попятиться назад.

Из всех людей в школе Тони Старк был тем, кто больше всего внушал страх. Самый кровожадный. Самый уважаемый. Никто не хотел быть врагом Тони. Последний парень, который пошел против него, теперь вообще не ходит в школу. Питер все еще помнит тот день, когда того парня уложили на носилки, а он кричал, что Тони не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Но Питер знал, что это не так, как и каждый ученик в школе.

— П… п… прости, То… Тони. Я… я не… Я…был… Я… — Питер заикался, не имея возможности произнести ни единого слова под устрашающим взглядом парня.  
Тони издевался с довольной улыбкой на лице.

— _П… п… прости, То… Тони_. — повторил он, усмехаясь и поднося руку ко лбу Питера, чтобы поставить щелбан. — Что с тобой, блять, не так, Паркер? Просто говори.

Питер дотронулся рукой того места на лбу, куда коснулся Тони. Тупая пульсация была последней каплей самоконтроля. Он больше не мог это выносить. Его глаза предали его первыми, когда слезы начали водопадом литься по щекам. Следующим предателем был голос, который выдавал рыдания и скулеж, слабый, хриплый и смущающий. Но Питеру уже было все равно. Теперь его предало его же тело. Его начало заметно потряхивать, руки обхватили лицо, и он заплакал. Прямо перед Тони Старком.

— Что за нахуй, Паркер? — усмехнулся Тони. — Это был просто щелбан. Не парься из-за такой хуйни.

Но Питер уже не мог остановить свои слезы.

— Какого черта ты плачешь? Блять, — интонация Тони изменилась, становясь более мягкой и немного отчаянной. — Серьезно, Паркер, заканчивай.

Но слезы все текли.

— Срань Господня. Просто…! Прости… просто остановись… — Тони говорил что-то бессвязное, а Питер не был настолько потерян в переполняющих его эмоциях, чтобы не услышать несвойственные Тони извинения.

— Питер.

Это сработало. Питер наконец-то поднял взгляд, с удивлением замечая обеспокоенное лицо, пялящееся на него. Он открыл рот, желая что-то сказать, ведь, бог ты мой, Тони Старк только что извинился и назвал его по имени, но слова все никак не шли. Вместо этого его глаза расширились, слезы остановились, а влага на щеках начала исчезать, пока он смотрел прямо в темные глаза парня повыше.

Это у Тони хватило смелости нарушить тишину.

— Прости, — промямлил он, засовывая руки в карманы своей кожанки и отводя взгляд от парня, рост которого был пониже. — Я бы не стал так себя вести, если бы знал, что ты станешь так плакать.

Питер покраснел.

— Я… я, эм, все в порядке. Прости за… я не хотел так врезаться в тебя.

— Ничего, — Тони пожал плечами, его взгляд осторожно вернулся к Питеру, а его голос стал мягким и взволнованным. — Ты злишься?

Питер был поражен, что старший был таким осторожным. Он никогда не разговаривал с Тони, по большей части, благодаря ужастикам о жестоко плохом парне, который умеет решать дела только с помощью кулаков, но сейчас Питер начинал сомневаться в этих слухах.

— Не из-за тебя! — Питер потряс головой, его нервозность пропала, сам он теперь чувствовал себя комфортнее в присутствии Тони. — То есть, из-за щелбана было больно, но я плакал не из-за него. Я был расстроен до этого.

Тони поднял бровь вверх.

— Что тебя расстроило?

— Просто меня сильно задирали, — Питер грустно усмехнулся. Он обхватил руками самого себя, будто хотел раствориться. — Ничего такого, — Соврал Питер.

Неожиданно Тони положил руку на волосы Питера, зарываясь в его коричневые кудри и нежно похлопывая его по голове. Прикосновение заставило плечи Питера подняться от удивления, но сам он не двинулся с места. Это было успокаивающе и мило, Питер подумал, что это способ Тони утешить его.

— Кто задирал тебя? — спросил Тони, немного наклонившись, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, не прерывая нежное прикосновение. — Я им въебу.

Питер ахнул. Тони был достаточно близко для поцелуя, как разум Питера дошел до этого, он сам не знал.

— Ты не должен этого делать.

— Нет, — потряс Тони головой. — Я думаю, что должен.

— Но почему? — прошептал Питер, боясь говорить слишком громко, когда их с Тони лица находятся так близко друг к другу.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, Питер.

Лицо Питера залилось краской, а заикание вернулось в двойном объеме.

— Чт…? Что ты… Я тебе нравлюсь?! М… мы н… никогда не говорили раньше! П… почему я тебе н… нравлюсь?

— Не знаю, просто нравишься, — Тони усмехнулся. — Я не могу видеть, как ты плачешь. Поэтому я спрошу снова, какая блядь тебя задирала? Назови имена, малыш, и я сделаю так, чтобы они никогда больше не дышали в твою сторону, — глаза Тони наполнились яростью. — Блять, если ты попросишь, я сделаю так, что они вообще больше не сделают ни единого вздоха.

Питер озадаченно смотрел на Тони. Тони Старк не просто признался ему, но и пригрозил убить обидчиков Питера, а еще назвал его малышом. _Малышом_. Питер не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

— Я… я не… эм, я…

— Знаешь что? — Тони выпрямился и положил руку на плечо Питера. 

— Пошли, — он направился к столовой, утягивая сомневающегося Питера за собой. — Ты можешь просто указать на тех сук. Я размажу их тупые рожи по полу, а потом, ты и я, мы можем пообедать вместе.

— Т… тони, подожди. Я не… я не могу вернуться туда, — Питер чувствовал, что в глазах снова покалывает.

— Ни о чем не беспокойся, малыш, — Тони не остановился, а лишь оставил быстрый поцелуй на виске Питера. — Я понял тебя.

Поцелуй вызвал волну мурашек на коже Питера, и, несмотря на волнение, он позволил Тони увлечь его за собой. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом со старшими с ощущением его руки на своем плече. Питеру это нравилось. Ему нравился Тони.

— Хорошо.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Так каков твой ответ?

— Ответ на что? — спросил Питер, когда они завернулись за угол к дверям столовой.

— На то, чтобы быть моим.

— Быть твоим? — Питер снова покраснел. — Ты такой собственник?

— Возможно, но ничего не могу с этим поделать. Когда вижу что-то, что желаю заполучить, я просто беру это. И я очень хочу заполучить тебя, малыш.

Питер ухмыльнулся в ответ невероятно чистосердечным словам Тони.

— Хорошо, конечно. Я буду твоим.

— Отлично, — Тони коснулся рукой двойных дверей. — А сейчас тебе лучше не менять свое решение, когда увидишь, как я дерусь за тебя, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я постараюсь, чтобы было поменьше крови.


	2. Но и ты принадлежишь мне

Питер не знал, что ему чувствовать.

Когда он распахнул двери столовой, вся болтовня в помещении стихла. Но теперь все шептались, почему самый пугающий ученик школы держит свою руку на плече самого запуганного ученика. Для Питера было странно быть в центре внимания по какой-то другой причине, нежели из-за издевок. Наряду с шокированным выражением лица Неда, на них пялились все, кто сидел за рядами столов. Их взгляды были наполнены замешательством и интригой, а взгляд конкретных братьев — страхом.

Все, что нужно было сделать младшему, — это указать. И он это сделал, трясущимся пальцем и с взволнованным взглядом, указывающим своему расстроенному _парню_ (?) не только на стол виновных братьев, но и на Клинта, Наташу, Баки и Сэма.

— Это все они, малыш? — прошептал Тони, его лицо было настолько близко, что Питер почувствовал его теплое дыхание, щекочущее уже точно раскрасневшееся ухо. Ощущения послали табун мурашек по позвоночнику Питера, но в хорошем смысле, это было похоже на воздушное чувство в животе, которое он получил, катаясь с Недом и ЭмДжей на гигантских американских горках.

Питер скромно кивнул.

— Д… да.

Дикий взгляд Тони захватывал дыхание, особенно, в паре с озорной улыбкой и тем, как он хрустнул костяшками пальцев в качестве предупреждения для своей жертвы. Или с тем, как по пути он снял кожанку и накинул ее на плечи Питера, будто заявляя свои права на него. Или с тем, как он так непринужденно шутил о том, что не хочет испортить кожу кровью одного из этих придурков, поэтому: « _Подержи ее для меня, малыш. Я скоро вернусь_ ».

И Питер не мог ничего делать, кроме как стоять на месте, поглощенный запахом кожанки, которая пахла сигаретами и самим Тони Старком, и смотреть за тем, как печально известный плохой парень напоминал всем и каждому в этой столовой, насколько разъяренным он может быть.

Бесчинства Тони начались с ошеломленного Клинта Бартона, сильной хваткой оторванного от стула за ворот. Ирония была в том, что он упал именно в то место, где поставил подножку Питеру. Вероятно, из-за того, что воздух был выбит из его легких, попытка подняться с уже не совсем белого пола сопровождалась глухими выдохами, а потом и симфонией испуганных и возбужденных криков: « _Бей! Бей! Бей!_ ».

Вообще, Клинт не был тем человеком, который позволил бы себя избивать. Питер видел, как тот дерется: побеждает тех, кто крупнее, и запугивает тех, кто меньше. Поэтому, когда Тони повалил его и смог закончить этот бой за три удара, делая это настолько стремительно, что у Клинта не осталось времени, чтобы среагировать, у Питера отпала челюсть. Обещание Тони о том, что крови будет немного, улетучилось от вида того, как нос Клинта был залит ею.

— Какого хуя, Старк? — это была Наташа, _бедная Наташа_ , пытающаяся вступиться за своего партнера по преступлению, не зная, что она будет следующая в списке мести. Когда она встала со своего места, Тони осознал, что он держит Клинта за ворот, оттягивая его, и наблюдает, как Клинт держится за нос от боли. Затем Тони встал и, столкнувшись взглядами с Наташей, сменил ухмылку на мину плохого парня.

— Какого хуя, Романофф? — его слова были пронизаны желанием унизить и уверенностью, которую Питер не мог понять.

— Не делай этого, — Наташа смотрела на Тони, хмурясь от того, что он совсем ее не боялся. — Что он, блять, такого сделал, чтобы так вывести тебя?

— Он вывел не меня. Не на прямую, — смех Тони нервировал. — Видишь ли, твой парень вывел _его_ , — сказал он многозначительно и указал на Питера, который все еще стоял около дверей с озадаченным выражением лица. — А _он_ теперь принадлежит мне. Так что, можно сказать, как только вы выводите его из себя, вы автоматически злите и меня.

— Ты блядский психопат, — слова Наташи били сильно, но Тони бил еще сильнее.

— Так давай спросим, — Тони облокотился на стол, положив руки ладонями вниз, а костяшками вверх, пугающе уставившись на Сэма и Баки. — Почему вы двое мне не сказали, м? Бартон делал что-то с Паркером? — его вопрос был пропитан ядом и потому не встретил никакого сопротивления.

— Да, он издевался над ним, — Сэм встал и потянул за собой Баки, а его лицо так сильно выражало эмоцию « _нахуй все это, я не собираюсь в этом участвовать_ », что Питеру пришлось подавлять смешок. — Нам с Баки очень жаль за нашу вовлеченность во все это, и нам бы очень хотелось, чтобы наши кости остались целыми. Спасибо, — Сэм взглянул на Наташу. — Нат, тут ты сама по себе, — и после этого он смылся, прихватив Баки, и весь путь до дверей столовой они шептались о чем-то: « _Люди здесь действительно все еще продолжают трахаться с Тони Старком, будто не из-за него в прошлом году парень попал в больницу. Что за придурки_ ».

— Ебанные трусы, — плюнула Наташа, закатывая глаза и гневно глядя на Тони, когда тот ухмыльнулся ей. — Ладно! — воскликнула она и повернулась к Питеру с фальшивой искренностью. — Прости, — сказала она плоско и с раздраженной гримасой перед тем, как развернуться к Тони с выражением, демонстрирующим как ее достала эта ситуация. — Теперь счастлив?

Но Тони ей не ответил. Вместо этого он повернулся к Питеру, улыбнулся и повторил слова Наташи:

— Счастлив?

Питер замер на мгновение, его измученный разум пытался понять реальную серьезность вопроса Тони. Это было, словно дикий зверь просит лидера стаи о разрешении поохотится. Словно лишь ответ Питера разделял Наташу и всю мощь гнева Тони. Поэтому Питер кивнул и вымолвил нервное «да».

— Вау, как удачно для вас, — сказал Тони, посмотрев на Наташу таким темным взглядом, что у Питера по позвоночнику прошли мурашки, но в плохом смысле. — Не потрать это впустую, Нат.

Угроза, исходящая от Тони, все еще висела в воздухе, когда он беспечно наступил на пытающегося встать Клинта, и направился к своим конечным целям: Тору и Локи.

— Давай без твоей жестокости, Старк, — неуверенно предупредил его Тор, подорвался со своего места, словно загнанное животное, и встал в позу, которая была последним шансом напугать противника. Его реакция озадачивала, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он был крупнее Тони. Визуально у него был больше мышц, и он был выше ростом, и даже сейчас все еще выглядел устрашающе. Хотя Питер по понятным причинам все еще беспокоился, страх Тора и невозмутимая ухмылка Тони развеяли его опасения.

— Я буду жестоким тогда, когда, блять, захочу, крепыш, — усмехнулся Тони и, не теряя времени, скинул со стола подносы с едой Тора и Локи, что вызвало громкое « _бляяять_ » у окружающей их толпы.

Локи поднялся следом, вставая в позу, как его брат.

— Ты думаешь, что мы боимся тебя, Старк?

— О, вы будете.

Месть Тони продолжалась. Но в этот раз он меньше контролировал себя и устроил настоящую потасовку, собрав вокруг себя школьников, желающим посмотреть на бойню.

Перед тем, как все столпились вокруг, Питер успел увидеть, как Тони два раза ударил Локи кулаками по лицу и позволил Тору добраться до него, чтобы отомстить. Это все было так нереально. Дикарь посмотрел Тони в глаза. Скорость его ударов и то, как он лавировал между своими противниками, выглядели так, будто он был профессиональным боксером. Все люди наблюдали за дракой, словно зрители в Колизее, окружая их, будто Тор и Локи были несчастными дураками, брошенными в логово ко льву, а Тони был главой прайда.

Вскоре за дракой было невозможно наблюдать. Школьники были так увлечены, что вставали на столы, чтобы все видеть. И Питер знал, исходя из криков и общего пренебрежения школьными правилами, что это войдет в историю как самая легендарная потасовка Тони Старка. Питер трепетал от любопытства. Ему тоже хотелось посмотреть, но он понял, что не может сдвинуться с места.

Помните, что Питер не знал, что ему чувствовать. Его глаза переметнулись на Клинта, которому Наташа помогала встать, он сжимал место на животе, куда наступил Тони. Это было так жестоко, и Питер знал об этом. Он знал, что не должен был радоваться, что Клинту больно. Он не должен был быть настолько взволнованным, когда Сэм и Баки убежали, поджав хвосты. Он не должен был наслаждаться страхом в глазах Тора и Локи. Он не должен был, и знал об этом, но все равно наслаждался.

Потому что Тони Старк дрался за _него_ , и это такая вещь, которая сразу застревает в голове человека.

Из своих мыслей Питера вырвал Нед, который пробивался сквозь толпу, чтобы добраться до друга.

— Чувак! Нам нужно уйти! Кто-то сказал, что вызвали Директора Фьюри, — он не остановился, а просто схватил руку Питера и потащил к дверям столовой.

Холл тоже начал наполняться людьми: дети покидали классы толпами, только чтобы посмотреть на драку.

— Ладно, так с какого времени вы с Тони Старком друзья?

— Где-то минут тридцать? — смущенно ответил Питер, и Нед остановился в углу холла, чтобы их не растоптали ученики.

— Что?! — Нед практически закричал. — Он выбивает все дерьмо из Локи и Тора _прямо сейчас_ , — уточнил он. — Ради тебя, чувак! _Ради тебя_! И вы друзья всего лишь тридцать минут?

— Вообще-то, «друзья» — немного неправильное слово, — Питер нервно усмехнулся, потянув шею и подарив Неду виноватый взгляд.

— Чувак, что произошло? — глаза Неда расширились. — И не говори, что ты отсосал ему в обмен на его защиту.

— Кому отсасывают в обмен на защиту? — это была ЭмДжей, выбравшаяся из потока учеников, кладя руки на плечи Питера и Неда и перебивая их разговор классической остроумной ухмылкой.

— Тони Старку, — засмеялся Нед. ЭмДжей присоединилась к нему.

— Поэтому Питер одет в это? — она сдернула кожанку с плеч Питера. — Ты глотал?

— Боже мой, ЭмДжей! Я… я не от… отсасывал ему! — Питер стал красным из-за смущения. — Я просто… то есть… я имею в виду… эм, я теперь _принадлежу_ ему. — Его голос сломался, потому что он чувствовал себя так странно теперь. Он _принадлежал_ Тони Старку, тому, кого он практически не знал, но теперь не было обычного желания убежать, а лишь остаться.

— Понятно, — Нед кивнул. — Сначала жестокая драка, а потом…

— Отсос, — пошутила ЭмДжей.

Питер скрестил руки.

— Нет! Я… он просто… из-за него я заплакал… ну, не прям из-за него… но затем он потрепал мои волосы и поцеловал в лоб, и неожиданно я стал его, понятно?

— Разве это не романтично, — кивнул Нед.

— Разве это не проблематично, — невозмутимо ответила ЭмДжей.

Питер просто пожал плечами, освобождаясь от хватки ЭмДжей.

— Н… ну, думаю, это было мое решение.

— Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, Пит, — ЭмДжей стала обороняться. — Возможно, мы и пошутили просто отсос, но Тони Старк чертовски опасен. Мы все это знаем. Может мне напомнить тебе, что он сломал кости Хаммеру в прошлом году, он постоянно прогуливает и курит, — она выделила каждый пункт, посчитав на пальцах и уверенно закончила свою речь. — Повторяй за мной: _про-бле-ма-тич-ный па-ре-нь_.

— Ладно, если промотать всю эту романтику, — Нед потряс головой и подошел ближе к ЭмДжей, наглядно показывая свою позицию в этом вопросе. — ЭмДжей права, чувак, я на ее стороне.

— Тут нет никаких сторон! — Питер нахмурил брови и растерянно выдохнул. — Вы, ребята, просто не увидели в нем то, что увидел я.

— Чувак, ты вообще слышишь себя? — ЭмДжей закатила глаза. — Мы говорим о Тони — могу зарезать парня — Старке. Что ты увидел в нем, кроме беспричинного насилия и склонности начинать драки?

— Я увидел, насколько он по-настоящему добрый! — вскрикнул Питер, яростно тряся головой, пропуская мимо ушей логичные доводы ЭмДжей. Конечно, Тони был жестоким, но почему-то Питер знал, что у того были причины на это. — Я видел это. Насколько он заботлив. Что он и не такой уж устрашающий плохой парень, какого из него делают.

И сентиментальность Питера была такой милой, наивной, но милой, но и, к сожалению для него, она была развеяна парой слов школьника:

— Вы слышали? Старк сломал Локи руку.

— Эй! — позвала его ЭмДжей. — Это правда?

— Да, есть видео и все такое.

~*~*~

После того, как весь хаос улегся, а ученики вернулись обратно в классы, Питера вызвали в кабинет директора. Он не знал, почему. Ну, это не совсем правда, у него была догадка, но он не хотел надумывать себе лишнего. Все на него уже смотрели с ухмылками, перешептываясь тише, чем дыша: « _Это тот парень, ради которого Старк сломал руку Локи. Интересно, что он сделал, чтобы посадить Старка на поводок. Ставлю на то, что такая шлюха кого-угодно посадит на поводок. Тихо! Он теперь принадлежит Старку. Не говорите с ним. Он настучит на вас Старку_ ». Слухи распространялись. Быстро. Мучительно быстро.

И кожанка уже не помогала. На миг она помогла чувствовать тебя в безопасности, но сейчас лишь тяготила. Даже сейчас, когда он снял ее с плеч, он не мог просто оставить ее в классе. Все-таки кожанка принадлежала Тони. Поэтому, пока Питер бродил по коридору, он прижимал ее к груди.

Дверь в административный офис была открыта, и сцена того, что происходило внутри, мягко говоря, шокировала. В креслах около кабинета директора сидела приличная часть всех обидчиков Питера: раздраженная Наташа, побитый Клинт, Тор, который был весь в крови, и Локи, чья рука была зафиксирована на груди с помощью повязки. Охарактеризовать их как «выведенных из себя» было бы слишком сдержанно, и, срань Господня, Питер очень хотел убежать. Но не мог. Поэтому он стоял у двери, стискивая кожанку Тони, как защитное одеяло. Он чувствовал себя неловко под тревожными взглядами своих обидчиков.

И с течение времени тревожность Питера лишь росла. Помощница директора Фьюри была занята, обзванивая всех из списка. Видимо, все родители были оповещены, что их дети ввязались в драку. Питеру было интересно, был ли он в этом списке? Кто-то сказал, что он был причиной драки? Тетя Мэй уже все знала? _Боже_ , он хотел убежать.

Затем дверь директора распахнулась, и Тони вышел, сияя, несмотря на синяки на щеке, высохшую кровь на костяшках пальцев и разорванную футболку.

— Фьюри зовет тебя, рыжая, — Тони улыбнулся уже знакомой нервной улыбкой. И, хоть Наташа и закатила глаза, но все равно кивнула ему до того, как исчезнуть в кабинете.

Потом Тони заметил Питера.

— Эй, малыш.

Питер покраснел от того, как Тони беспечно использует это ласковое прозвище. Он все еще не привык к этому. Вообще-то, он все еще не привык и к Тони. С точки зрения уверенности, Питер и Тони были на противоположных концах спектра. Тони знал, чего хотел и выражал это уверенно и без пауз. Питер не мог вынести давления от того, что носил кожанку.

— Выйдем на секунду, — Тони обвил рукой плечи Питера и, несмотря на сопротивление Питера и протесты помощницы Фьюри, он все же вывел его из офиса.

— Т… Тони! Подожди! Она будет ругаться! Я должен вернуться.

— Она подождет, — Тони пожал плечами и убрал свою руку от Питера.

— Эм, да. Что ж. — промямлил Питер, глядя на разбитые руки старшего, перед тем как отдать ему кожанку. — Т… ты в порядке? Твои руки…

— Я в порядке, — за одно движение Тони набросил на себя кожанку. — Я хочу уйти. Пошли со мной.

— Я… я, эм, но школа… меня вызвали… — запинался Питер, пялясь на плечи Тони, которые выглядели шире в кожанке. Куртка как-то идеально дополняла его странную привлекательную ( _растрепанную и немного кровавую_ ) эстетику, и Питер не мог отвести взгляда.

— Тебя вызвали? Вот черт. Я думал, ты был в другом месте, — Тони вздохнул. — Фьюри скорее всего отстранит тебя. Прости, — еще одно редкое извинение от Тони Старка.

— Это из-за слухов? — прошептал Питер, опуская взгляд на пол.

— Слухов? — Тони поднял бровь и коснулся пальцем подбородка Питера, поднимая его вверх, чтобы их взгляды встретились. — Каких слухов?

Питер пискнул:

— Да, — да, блять, пискнул. А кто бы не пискнул? Тони Старк касался его и говорил с ним мягким тоном. И Питер никогда не думал, что от простых касаний может быть так хорошо. Но как же ему было хорошо. Он сделал небольшой вздох и ответил. — Л… люди говорят, что, эм, ты… сломал Локи руку ради меня.

— Что? — ухмылка Тони пропала, и он убрал от Питера руку. — Я не ломал руку этого сучары. Он был бы уже в блядской больнице, — усмехнулся Тони и закатил глаза. — Я просто ее немного вывихнул, но потом все вправил, иногда я даже этого не делаю, но, поверь мне, если я хотел сломать ему руку, я бы сломал, — он сделал паузу, в его глазах блестел леденящий восторг, и уголок его рта дернулся вверх. — А что? — прошептал он. — Хочешь, чтобы я ее сломал?

Питер не знал, как ему себя чувствовать. То спокойствие, с которым Тони сказал это, должна была насторожить, но вместо этого младший понял, что заразился этим восторгом. Он раздумывал о том, как бы приберечь для себя эту свирепость Тони Старка. Его тело дрожало от такой невероятной силы, потому что Питер пиздец как устал от того, что над ним издеваются всю старшую школу. Поэтому, конечно, хотелось воспользоваться этой силой, но, все же, это пугало.

Поэтому Питер отказался, тряся головой.

— Нет, Я… я не думаю, что это будет правильно.

— Как скажешь, малыш, — Тони пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы. — Но мое предложения остается в силе.

Питер нерешительно кивнул.

— С… спасибо.

— Для тебя что-угодно.

Питер покраснел от такой простой и слепой преданности Тони. Он не мог понять этого. Как этот парень, с которым они ни разу не говорил, мог так рисковать собой, тем более, что из-за этого его вызвал директор.

— Подожди, но если директор Фьюри отсылает меня домой не из-за слухов, то из-за чего тогда?

Тони издал злобный «тск».

— Фьюри не приемлет драк. Все участники отстраняются от занятий на день, _кроме тебя Старк. Ты отстранен на неделю_ , — он с издевкой спародировал голос директора.

— Неделю?! — ахнув, повторил Питер. — Это ужасно.

И Питер был прав. Это было ужасно. Кто будет защищать его от мести? Конечно, сейчас его обидчики встанут в очередь, однако, ничего не делают пока Тони здесь, но что случится, когда его не будет? Питер не хотел об этом думать.

— Т… ты не можешь пропустить целую неделю, — в глазах Питера зажегся страх остаться без защиты Тони и от мысли о том, чтобы окончательно принять его предложение.

— Мне все равно. Будь я в школе, все равно бы прогуливал, — Тони улыбнулся, нежно обхватив предплечье Питера своей рукой. — Так пошли со мной. Я пообещал, что мы пообедаем после того, как закончим здесь.

Питер снова опустил взгляд, перебирая пальцами от нервов.

— Я… я не могу. Меня вызвали, и я… я не могу…

— Хорошо-хорошо, не делай такое лицо, — Тони прикоснулся к волосам Питера, нежно зарываясь пальцами в его кудри, как делал раньше. — Вот, — он достал свой телефон из заднего кармана и протянул его Питеру. — Дай свой номер. Если тебя отстранят, напиши мне, и я заберу тебя. Хорошо?

— Х… хорошо.

_~*~*~_

Как Тони и предсказывал, директор Фьюри отстранил Питера на день. По большей части из-за того, что он отказался назвать зачинщика драки, что было уже странным вопросом. У всех было видео той потасовки. У всех. Даже Нед и ЭмДжей прислали ему записи. Но, по словам Фьюри, у всех, кто пытался показать ему видео с доказательствами, какой-то вирус ДЖАРВИС подчищал устройство. Поэтому, без каких-то весомых доказательств, Тони не могли исключить.

После разговора в кабинете директора, его помощница позвонила Мэй. Он была расстроена, и правильно, пообещав Питеру, что его ждет серьезный разговор, потеря привилегий и комендантский час до конца недели. В отличие от других родителей, она была слишком занята работой, поэтому сказала Питеру _иди домой и подумай о своем поведении, молодой человек_. И он виновато согласился, зная, что вместо этого его встретит Тони.

Тони был уже в пути, написав короткое сообщение: « _Ок, малыш, буду через 5 мин_ ».

Даже то, какое Тони послал ему сообщение, тревожило Питера, и это тревога лишь росла, когда он шел по коридору, потом к своему шкафчику, а затем к выходу их школы, где Тони уже припарковался и ждал. Его машина была похожа на него: гладкая и вся черная, с настолько тонированными окнами, что Питер должен был быть лишь в нескольких дюймов он них, чтобы увидеть то, что происходит внутри. Машина была спортивной, с низкой посадкой, хромированными дисками и логотипом, какого-то дорогого бренда, которого Питер никогда не видел раньше. И все понимали, что такая машина — это одна из привилегий быть сыном Говарда Старка.

— Эй, — Тони улыбнулся и опустил окно пассажирского сиденья. — Ты садишься или как?

Питер вернулся из своих блуждающих мыслей.

— Эм, д… да. Прости, — промямлил он и, нащупав ручку на двери автомобиля, сел на пассажирское сиденье без доли изящества, положив рюкзак между ног. Сперва он заметил то, что в машине было тепло, потом запах одеколона, а затем мягкий взгляд Тони на себе.

— Твоя машина, эм, … милая! — его голос надломился, он быстро осмотрел машину, чувствуя, как его тело тряслось, когда их с Тони взгляды встретились.

— Спасибо. Украл ее из гаража отца, — искренний смех Тони разрушил напряженную атмосферу, в которой пребывал Питер. — Так, что ты хочешь есть? Выбирай что-угодно. Позволь мне угостить тебя.

Питер покраснел, он обхватил себя руками, чтобы хоть немного снизить уровень стресса.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — прошептал он, помотав головой. — Ты уже так много сделал для меня сегодня, и… я, эм, я хочу угостить т… тебя!

— Вау, Паркер, — Тони поднял бровь и ухмыльнулся. — Ты хочешь угостить меня?

— Да, — тревожность Питера практически исчезла, а его речь стала более внятной. — Все, что хочешь, хотя, может и не все, что ты захочешь. Думаю, что-то что не стоит дороже тридцати долларов. Так что, ты хочешь?

Тони тихо выдохнул, хитро улыбнувшись, и эта улыбка была милой.

— Думаю, я много чего хочу от тебя, малыш.

Уверенность Тони вернулась, а вместе ней вернулось и заикание Питера, его румянец и застенчивость. Его мозг пытался придумать что-то, чтобы пофлиртовать, но ничего внятного так в голову и не пришло, поэтому он просто снова выглядел отчаянным и смущенным.

— Я… я… я… эм, я… что?

— Что именно — я покажу позже, — на этом закончил Тони, заметив, что выражение лица Питера вновь сменилось, но соблазняющая улыбка все равно осталась. — Давай просто купим пиццу и поедем к тебе. Ты не против?

— Т… ты хочешь пойти ко м… мне? — Питер обхватил себя руками еще крепче. — Тебе не понравится у меня, я…я имею в виду, что моя комната… она не то, чтобы уютная, я ведь вроде как ботаник… и никто ко мне не приходит, кроме Неда и ЭмДжей, но они знают… я просто… я не знаю, понравится ли тебе…

— Питер, — того, как губы Тони нежно произносили имя Питера, было уже достаточно, чтобы тот остановил свою бессвязную болтовню, но окончательно заставил его замолчать зрительный контакт с Тони. — Ты не против? — спросил Тони еще раз.

Питер кивнул.

— Н… не против, но тебе придется уйти до семи.

— Да, сэр, — игриво сказал Тони, как только завел двигатель и уехал с территории школы. — Почему именно до семи?

— О, эм… моя тетя будет дома к этому времени, — Питер вздохнул. — А она сильно расстроена, поэтому лучше, чтобы она не знала, что у меня кто-то был.

Тони громко цокнул.

— Почему она расстроена? Ты ведь ничего не сделал.

— Меня отстранили, — Питер выделил последнее слово, скрещивая руки и отводя глаза. — Меня никогда раньше не отстраняли, тем более за драку.

— О, прости, — тихо сказал Тони, вцепившись в руль и продолжая смотреть на дорогу. — Ты злишься?

— Нет, не совсем, — Питер помотал головой. — Это тетя Мэй злится, а я точно буду выслушивать нотации, но это того стоило. По моему мнению, — объяснил он. — Смотреть на то, как ты дерешься… это было очень круто, словно смотреть на боксерский матч. Ты выглядишь натренированным.

Тони кивнул.

— Да, вроде того.

— Ты учился драться? — спросил Питер, а его взгляд переметнулся на его кисти, сжимающие руль.

— Да, мой старик заставлял меня учиться боксу, когда я был младше.

— Заставлял тебя? То есть ты не хотел?

— Не совсем, — Тони пожал плечами, заканчивая разговор, будто Питер наступил ему на ногу.

После этого они ехали в тишине. В неловкой и оглушающей тишине, разбавляемой звуками двигателя и проносящегося мира за окном, но от этого тишина оглушала не меньше. Казалось, что Тони выпал из реальности, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а взгляд смотрел точно на середину дороги. Раздражение, исходящее от старшего, заставляло Питера чувствовать напряжение, словно он сейчас распадется на части. Питер не мог заставить свое тело не дрожать, находясь под таким давлением.

Это продолжалось, пока Тони не включил радио.

Звуки быстрых ударных, гитар и сильных голосов прервали тишину. Это был рок-н-ролл, показывающий одну из безобидных сторон Тони, которую Питер не ожидал увидеть. Пока они объезжали пробку, старший уверенно и страстно подпевал, максимально используя возможности своих легких. Тряся головой в такт, он пытался вовлечь и Питера на каждом светофоре. Одна рука на руке, а другая играет на воображаемой гитаре или постукивает по центральной консоли, жестами показывая все эмоции песни. Само собой, Питер смеялся, а его напряженность исчезла.

— Что? — Тони тоже смеялся. — Тебе не нравится моя музыка, малыш?

— Нравится, — Питер покраснел и помотал головой. — Led Zeppelin просто невероятны.

— Извините, но в этой машине мы наслаждаемся AC/DC. — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Я надеюсь, твои предпочтения в пицце лучше, чем в музыке.

~*~*~

Как только Тони припарковался, сердце Питера готово было вырваться из груди. Он не нервничал так, пока они были в пиццерии, где рука Тони вновь лежала у него на плече, пока они заказывали пиццу, или пока они добирались сюда, когда ладонь Тони лежала на колене Питера. Почему-то тот факт, что они сейчас стоят около его дома, заставил Питера вспомнить слова Тони сказанные ранее.

_Что именно — я покажу позже._

Это буквально заполняло пространство между ними, и Питер не знал, чего ожидать.

Запах одеколона Тони выдернул его из своих мыслей. Старший достал ключ из зажигания и потянулся через Питера, чтобы взять сигареты из бардачка, и, _бог ты мой, как невероятно он пах_ — думал Питер, пока Тони выбирался из машины. Хлопанье двери заставило Питера сделать то же самое. Одной рукой он прижал свой рюкзак к груди, а второй держал коробку с пиццей, выходя на прохладный воздух.

— Ну, эм, это мой дом, — голос Питера был писклявым, и он ненавидел это.

— Я вижу, — Тони ухмыльнулся, доставая зажигалку из кармана, чтобы прикурить сигарету. — Я приберегу свои комплименты до собственной квартиры.

— Д… да, — Питер смотрел, как Тони облокотился о кирпичную стену здания. Он был красивым, даже источая опасность, с разбитыми костяшками и порванной рубашкой. — Эм… Т… Тони?

— Да? — спросил Тони, выдыхая дым, который сразу же рассеялся вокруг него.

— Я… эм, почему ты… мы… — мямлил Питер, в его разуме крутилась тонна вопросов, и вот наконец он сформулировал один из них. — Почему я?

— В смысле? — Тони недоумевающе улыбнулся, сделал глубокую затяжку и выпустил дым через край рта. — Я уже говорил тебе, — Тони затянулся в последний раз, прежде чем, растоптать сигарету об асфальт и выдохнуть дым. — Ты мне нравишься.

— Н… но почему? — настаивал Питер.

— Это имеет значение? — Тони пожал плечами и вошел в здание, придерживая дверь для Питера, который быстро прошмыгнул внутрь.

— Думаю, что имеет, — сказал Питера, ведя Тони вверх по лестнице, а потом по коридору, остановившись у дверей своей квартиры, чтобы достать ключ, но он не мог этого сделать, пока в его руках был и рюкзак, и коробка с пиццей. — Ты сказал, что я теперь твой, но…

Без предупреждения Тони запустил руку в карман Питера, медленно и нежно коснувшись бедра Питера. Младший вздрогнул, неожиданный физический контакт прервал ход его мыслей, но активировал чувства, из-за которых он покраснел, глубоко задышал и напряг мышцы. И эти ощущения лишь усилились, когда Тони достал ключи, но руку оставил на прежнем месте. Нежно прикасаясь, он сжимал тонкую ткань внутри кармана, прижимаясь своим телом к спине Питера.

— Кажется, тебе было неудобно, Паркер, — голос Тони звучал так близко, что Питер мог учуять запах дыма. — Вот, позволь мне, — и когда Тони вставил ключ и открыл дверь, Питер мог лишь сжать свой рюкзак еще сильнее и приказать себе успокоиться.

— Итак, — Тони вернулся к знакомой ухмылке. — О чем ты говорил, милый?

И Питер просто помотал головой, потому что, _блять_ , когда тебя называют «милый», это не должно так влиять на его пульс, а еще на его член.

— Н… ничего, проходи, — сказал он тихо и практически ввалился в квартиру, отдаляясь от пленительного тепла груди Тони.

Квартира была уютной, идеального размера для двоих, состоящая из беспорядка на кофейном столике, рядов семейных фотографий, украшающих стены, и все еще витающего в воздухе аромата кофе тети Мэй и запаха подгорелого тоста Питера. Для Питера квартира была теплой и семейной, но сегодня он не замечал этого, потому что любопытный взгляд плохого парня осматривал его дом.

Питер положил коробку с пиццей на обеденный стол, достал две тарелки из кухонного шкафчика и присел на стул.

— Так… эм, это моя квартира.

— Очень милая, — сказал Тони, указывая на стену с фотографиями. — Мой старик ненавидит такие вещи.

— Семейные фотографиями? То же самое, — Питер улыбнулся и кротко усмехнулся. — Мэй отказывается их снять.

Тони пожал плечами и сел на стул.

— Они не так уж и плохи. А вон та с научной выставки очень милая.

— Боже, только не это, — промямлил Питер, обхватив лицо ладонями, чтобы спрятаться от стыда. — Я так ужасно выглядел в тот день. Никто не сказал мне, что мои волосы так торчали.

— Волосы — это лучшая часть, — Тони посмеялся, открыл коробку с пиццей, взял кусок и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ладно, достаточно обо мне, — Питер тоже взял кусок, немного откусив его перед тем, как продолжить. — Что насчет тебя?

— Что _насчет_ меня?

— Я… я не знаю, — Питер снова взглянул на фотографии. — Ты когда-нибудь участвовал в научной выставке?

Тони помотал головой.

— Нет, мой старик говорит, что они для детей-мыслителей, а не для деятелей. 

— Ауч, — озорно заметил Питер. — Я участвовал в научных выставках каждый год после начальной школы.

Тони засмеялся.

— Я не удивлен.

— Эй! — Питер захихикал. — Я хотя бы что-то делал. А чем занимался ты?

— Ничем особенным, — Тони откусил кусок от его пиццы и посмотрел на пол. — Мой старик вроде как обучал меня всяким штукам у него в лаборатории.

— Штукам в лаборатории?

— Ага, типа программирования и прочего, — Тони пожал плечами. — Я мало об этом говорю.

— Программирования? — неожиданно что-то щелкнуло в голове Питера. — Это ты создал вирус ДЖАРВИС, о котором говорил Фьюри?

— Вирус? — Тони поднял взгляд. — Так Фьюри его назвал?

— Его?

— Да, его, — Тони закатил глаза, но его лицо просияло. — ДЖАРВИС — это мой ИИ.

— Который помогает тебе не быть исключенным? — Питер ухмыльнулся.

— Он может куда больше, чем только это.

Так начался их разговор. С каждым куском пиццы они поднимали новые заумные темы, типа программирования ДЖАРВИСа или вычислительной мощности компьютера в лаборатории компании Старка. И Питер, зная частоту прогулов Тони, был приятно удивлен, насколько тот умен. Потом их разговор перешел к преступности Тони, он рассказывал о драках, шрамах и всякие истории с полицейских участков. Затем они перешли к теме их любимых видеоигр, книг, Тв-шоу и фильмов. Питер объяснил, почему «Лего фильм» стоит просмотра, а Тони дразнил его, пообещав посмотреть, но _только вместе с ним, с попкорном и под одеялом, малыш._

Это закончилось в миг, когда часы пробили пять часов, а коробка с пиццей опустела, а еще домашняя работа Питера больше не могла ждать.

— Все нормально, — Тони встал, взял коробку и их тарелки. — Я займусь этим. Займись своей домашкой.

Питер кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Спасибо, — он взял свой рюкзак и направился к своей комнате, но запаниковал, как только открыл дверь. Осознание того, что Тони Старк скоро будет тут, лишило его спокойствия. Он бросил рюкзак на стол и, словно торнадо, пробежался по комнате, убирая все смущающие вещи, например, брошенные на пол боксеры. Нельзя было, чтобы Тони видел его фотографию из летнего лагеря, и он был уверен, что плюшевый медведь простит парня за то, что его заперли в шкафу.

— Эй, я оставил коробку из-под пиццы у входа. Я заберу ее, когда буду уходить, чтобы твоя тетя ничего не заподозрила… что ты делаешь? — Тони остановился в дверном проеме, подняв бровь и смотря на Питера с хитрой ухмылкой.

— Домашнюю работу, конечно, — нервно сказал Питер, когда захлопнул дверь шкафа и неловко пересек комнату, сел на стол.

— Правда? — сказал Тони, скрестив руки, и подошел к Питеру, остановившись прямо около его стула. — Твой стол выглядит невероятно пустым, малыш.

Питер помотал головой, быстро схватил тетради из рюкзака и положил на стол. — Как по мне, все отлично.

— Конечно, Паркер, — засмеялся Тони и наклонился вперед, чтобы обхватить руками плечи Питера, обнимая его сзади. — Как скажешь.

Питер вздрогнул от внезапной близости, его голова снова была заполнена мыслями о слишком быстрых чувствах Тони. — Тони?

— Да?

— Раньше я говорил… эм, ты сказал, что я теперь твой, но…

— Питер, ты мне нравишься, — перебил Тони, нежно сжимая свои объятия еще больше. — Вот и все. Я влюбился в тебя сегодня, и да, это было быстро, чертовски быстро, я понимаю, но вся суть в том, что я действительно влюбился. — он закончил свою речь мягким поцелуем в щеку Питера. — Сосредоточься на этом, малыш.

Питер снова покраснел, у него участился пульс, но он все равно улыбался.

— Х…хорошо.

После этого Питер сделал домашнюю работу в тишине, в то время как Тони с комфортом устроился на его кровати. Он дремал, пока не наступило семь вечера, Питер не прошептал его имя, чтобы разбудить, пока они не обнялись на прощанье.

_Я провел прекрасный день, Тони._

_Я тоже, малыш._

~*~*~

— Я так разочарована в тебе, Питер — Мэй, мотая головой, зашла в комнату, не сняв рабочую обувь. Это была ее четвертая родительская лекция со вчерашнего вечера, и она повторяла одно и тоже: « _Драка? Серьезно, Питер? Серьезно? Тебе повезло, что тебя отстранили только на один день. О чем ты только думал? Ты сам прекрасно об этом знаешь. Тебе не разрешено покидать квартиру, понятно? Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся домашними делами и учебой и подумал о том, что сделал, молодой человек_ ».

— Я знаю, Мэй, — кивнул Питер. — Я облажался. Этого больше не повториться.

— Было бы хорошо, если так — Мэй вздохнула, дружелюбно улыбнувшись Питеру и тепло обняв его. — Я люблю тебя, увидимся после работы, хорошо?

— Хорошо, я тоже тебя люблю.

И вот Питер был один и уже собирался вернуться в комнату, приготовившись морально к своему наказанию: сделать домашнюю работу и подумать над своим поведением, но услышал стук. И, как настоящий подросток, он прищурился, стоя у двери и глядя в глазок, будто знал, что там стоит его враг. Но, неожиданно, на пороге стоял Тони Старк в своей кожанке.

Питер открыл дверь.

— Ч…что ты здесь делаешь?

— Счастливого дня отстранения. Это похищение, — Тони ухмыльнулся, опираясь о дверной косяк. — Обувайся, Паркер.

— Обуваться? — Питер с недоверием посмотрел на плохого парня. — Тони, у меня много работы… Я… я не могу никуда уходить…

— Ты прослушал ту часть про похищение? — Тони коснулся подбородка Питера. — Я заберу тебя, даже если ты не обуешься, малыш.

Питер закатил глаза, но не мог сдержать улыбку, тронувшую его губы, или те чувства, тронувшие струны его души.

— Х… хорошо. Подожди, — он убежал в свою комнату, натянув обувь и темный мешковатый свитшот. Он не знал, куда они поедут, это могло быть любое место, но это была одна из частей шарма плохого парня.

— Я обулся, — объявил Питер, идя из своей комнаты до входной двери. — Куда мы едем?

— У похищенных людей нет таких привилегий, — Тони улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Питер закрывал дверь, а потом положил руку на его плечо. — Просто иди за мной.

Питер позволил Тони вывести его из здания к машине, которую он не узнал. Это было серый седан с хромированными дисками, и, когда передние стекла опустились, оказалось, что машина заполнена людьми, которых он тоже не узнавал.

Это были подростки не из их школы. Они казались другими, более богатыми. Парень на водительском сиденье был крупным в пиджаке от Letterman и с невинным лицом. У девушки на пассажирском сиденье был идеальный конский хвост и внешность, прекрасно сочетающеюся с кашемировым свитером. Парень повыше, одетый во все черное, был похож на Тони кожаной курткой и природным хладнокровием, из-за которого его улыбка казалось хитрой. Парень пониже был в очках и клетчатой рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, чем сильно напоминал самого Питера.

— Что-то вы долго.

— В следующий раз будет еще дольше, если продолжишь ворчать, Хэппи, — Тони засмеялся, открыл заднюю дверь и сел, показывая Питеру садиться на его колени.

— Н… на твои колени? — как обычно голос Питера сломался под давлением.

— Поторапливайся, новенький, или я сяду на его колени, — парень в очках сказал это с такой серьезностью, что Питер решил не перечить.  
Питер присел на колени Тони и повернулся так, чтобы его ноги были между ног Тони, а спина слегка повернута к двери. Он пытался выглядеть _скромно_ (?) и предотвратить любые прикосновения, но Тони обвил свои руки вокруг его талии и притянул ближе.

— Хэппи любит быстро водить, — прошептал Тони, его голос прозвучал в дюйме от уха Питера. — Поэтому я держу тебя.

— Х… хорошо, — Питер покраснел и облокотился о грудь Тони, не имея сил противится его теплу и практически незаметному свежему запаху шампуня, исходящему от его волос.

— Ну, ты представишь нас, или нам самим это сделать? — сказал парень с хитрой улыбкой.

Тони засмеялся.

— Питер, это Хэппи, Пеппер, Роуди и Брюс.

— Он тоже вас похитил? — пошутил Питер.

— В принципе, да, — Брюс подхватил шутку. — Отстранение для одного — прогул для всех остальных.

— Кредо Тони Старка, — сказал Роуди, а Пеппер согласилась, сказав:

— Ты знал, что буква Т в его имени означает тунеядство?

Питер хихикнул.

— Это правда, Тони?

— Нет, — Тони ухмыльнулся, начав легонько тискать Питера, что заставило его хихикать еще больше. — Просто они так меня любят, что набрасываются. Все, что они говорят, — это ложь.

Пока Хэппи вел машину, раздавался смех и беззаботные шутки, мелькали улыбающиеся лица. Питеру было легко почувствовать себя комфортно, даже сидя на коленях Тони. На самом деле, к концу поездки он лежал на груди Тони, будто там и было его место, будто сидеть на его коленях было для него более, чем естественно.

Питер выглянул из окна, когда Хэппи припарковал машину.

— В парк?

— Лучшее место для того, чтобы послоняться без дела, — сказал Тони и открыл дверь. — И чтобы покурить. (прим. переводчика: тут речь идет не об обычных сигаретах, а о травке)

— Боже, помнишь, когда ты курил в лаборатории своего отца? — Брюс закатил глаза пока вместе со всеми выходил из машины. — Это плохо закончилось.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Обычно подобные ситуации с ним заканчиваются гораздо хуже.

Питер схватил Тони за рукав и прошептал:

— Вы двое курили в лаборатории?

— Тони! — Пеппер ахнула. — Ты не сказал ему?

— Карты на стол, новичок, — Брюс улыбнулся и достал из кармана электронную сигарету. — Мы с Тони раньше трахались, у него просто первоклассный член, просто чтоб ты знал.

Тони засмеялся, а Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Я не настолько красноречива, как Брюс, но Тони и я тоже раньше встречались, — она толкнула Тони. — Тони должен был сказать тебе перед тем, как повести гулять с нами.

Питер пытался справится с этой новостью и выглядеть невозмутимо. Пожал плечами и сказал пару фраз о том, что все нормально. Тем не менее, когда они пошли по дорожке через парк, он не смог удержаться от сравнений. Пеппер была прекрасна, за гранью красоты, с длинными ногами, уравновешенной и с безупречным стилем, это заставляло Питера чувствовать себя застенчивым в этой мешковатой толстовке. Когда дело дошло до Брюса, уровень уверенности не особо повысился. Он был бесстыдным и умным, что Питер понял после одного разговора с ним. Так что, разумеется, Питер чувствовал себя подавлено.

Но Тони поднял его самооценку.

— Прогуляешься со мной? — спросил он, но не стал терять времени и взял руку Питера в свою. — Ты что-то притих. Деревья тебя не впечатляют?

— Нет, парк очень красивый, — Питер потряс головой и нежно сжал руку Тони. — Думаю, я всегда о чем-то нервничаю.

— Это часть твоего очарования, малыш.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Я… я почему-то знал, что ты так скажешь, но спасибо.

— Это правда, — Тони сделал так, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись. — Но ведь есть что-то еще, так ведь?

Глаза Питера расширились.

— Это так очевидно?

— Немного, — ответил Тони. — У тебя было похожее лицо вчера. Что случилось? — он ухмыльнулся, это была такая же темная и озорная ухмылка, что и раньше. — Мне надо кого-то поставить на место?

— Нет, я буду в порядке, — Питер засмеялся и пододвинулся поближе к Тони. — Но, вообще-то… если ты упомянул это, не мог бы ты меня забирать после школы эту неделю?

— Конечно, будто у меня есть чем заняться. А что такое?

— Для безопасности? — Питер пожал плечами. — Думаю, люди могу сделать что-нибудь со мной, пока тебя нет.

— О, _блять_ , точно. Я не подумал об этом. Подожди, — он остановился, сказав другим идти вперед и снял свою кожанку, накинув ее на плечи Питера. — Вот, — Тони улыбнулся и взял лицо Питера в ладони. — Надевай ее, и никто не посмеет тронуть тебя, а если посмеют, то я убью их.

Питер улыбнулся, но прежде, чем он успел сказать что-нибудь, Тони начал наклоняться вперед, и _срань Господня, он хотел поцеловать его_! Питер запаниковал и зажмурил глаза, запах Тони взбудоражил его нервы, и, ох, он целовал его в лоб.

Этот момент был очень милым, но быстро разрушился, когда случайный прохожий посчитал нужным закричать _педики_!

— Что ты, блять, сказал?! — Тони в миг завелся и без раздумий помчался к тому незнакомцу.

— Ты слышал меня, — человек начал подливать масла в огонь. — И что ты мне сделаешь, а?

Все произошло быстро. Слишком быстро для Питера, чтобы все осознать. Вот человек стоял, а вот уже нет из-за того, что Тони сбил его с ног. Это снова был взрыв жестокости, из-за которого Питер не знал, как себя чувствовать.

— Тони! — Питер ахнул и протянул руку, хватаясь за рубашку плохого парня и пытаясь удержать его.

— С… стой! — сказал он растерянно, внимательно смотря на Тони, когда мужчина вскочил на ноги и убежал, а Хэппи с Брюсом вернулись назад.

— Что случилось? — спросил Брюс, его лицо было обеспокоенным.

— Тони ударил его, — тихо сказал Паркер, понемногу отпуская рубашку Тони.

И, прежде чем кто-то смог что-то сказать, Тони убежал, пылая словно дымящийся пистолет, который так и не смог убить свою цель.

— Тони, чувак, стой! — Хэппи побежал за ним.

— Не переживай. Он всегда такой, — Брюс ударил его по плечу. — Ты или привыкнешь к этому, или закончишь как мы с Пеппер.

— Я не хочу этого, — прошептал Питер, он смотрел на Тони и теребил край кожанки.

— Не хочешь чего? — Брюс поднял бровь. — Иметь дело с его проблемами с гневом? Знакомо.

— Н… нет! Не этого, — Питер уверенно посмотрел на Брюса. — Я не хочу быть как вы с Пеппер.

— О, вау! Ладно, — за сегодня Брюс еще не смеялся так сильно. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты нравишься Тони.

— Хоть кто-то это понимает, — Питер опустил взгляд на землю. — Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему нравлюсь ему.

Брюс помотал головой.

— Тони — это блядский ураган. Он яростный боец, преступник до мозга костей, но он также может быть милым и не проблемным. Если ты дашь шанс быть кем-то другим, а не, ну, вот этим… — он замолчал, указывая на Тони, который упал на скамейку с сигаретой во рту. — Тогда он полюбит тебя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Все, чего хочет Тони, это быть понятым, и если ты ему это дашь, он защитит тебя. Жестоко защитит тебя… — Брюс положил руку на плечо Питера.— Вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты вынести эту жестокость.

— Он не такой уж и жестокий, — Питер сбросил его руку, отступив назад, а его голос стал напряженным.

— Послушай, Тони нравятся люди, которые не могут постоять за себя, — Брюс положил руки в карманы и пожал плечами. — И конечно, сначала ты будешь думать, что он дерется, чтобы защитить тебя, чтобы оградить тебя от всего этого дерьма, чтобы над тобой не издевались, но потом он зайдет слишком далеко. Он теряет контроль и хочет, чтобы ты сдерживал его. Он хочет, чтобы ты был тем, кто скажет ему, когда остановиться, а когда нет, когда причинить людям боль, а когда пожалеть. Я не мог справиться с этим дерьмом, а после того, что случилось с Джастином, и Пеппер не смогла.

— Джастином?

— Да, Джастин Хаммер, парень, который попал в больницу из-за Тони, — Брюс осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что остальные их не слышат перед тем, как продолжить. — Если кратко: Джастин раньше тусовался с нами, но на одной вечеринке он лапал Пеппер, когда она была пьяной. Пеп плакала из-за этого, и у Тони снесло крышу. На следующий день он сломал Джастину обе руки, и пару ребер, избил всего до крови и оставил ссадины по всему телу.

Питер скрестил руки и сказал себе под нос:

— Кажется, Джастин заслужил это.

Брюс громко цокнул и нацепил знакомое выражение лица.

— Вот поэтому ты нравишься Тони.

И Питер не знал, как ему себя чувствовать.

~*~*~

Школьные дни всегда были однообразными для Питера — автобус, уроки, обед, уроки, автобус — и все это всегда было приправлено добротной щепоткой издевательств.

Но не сегодня.

Нет, сегодня он надел кожанку Тони. Ему она была велика: рукава практически полностью скрывали его руки, видны были лишь кончики пальцев, когда руки были по швам. Черная кожа контрастировала с его синими джинсами и рубашкой, застегнутой на все пуговицы, но сегодня он надел ее, потому что так Тони защищал его.

Когда Питер вышел из автобуса, кожанка была словно защитное поле. Это не только предотвращало обычные подколы со стороны школьников, чьи имена он даже не знал, но и регулярные издевательства от таких людей, как Флэш, который посмотрел на Питера так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого повернул в другую сторону.

Ощущая силу этой кожанки, Питер ощущал и то, как ликует его эго. Непринужденная походка по коридорам школы, милая улыбка, никакого страха, даже когда он завернул за угол и увидел Сэма и Баки, стоящих около его шкафчика. Они посмотрели на него и жестом попросили подойти, и в обычный день Питер точно бы убежал и спрятался, старался бы не появляться у своего шкафчика, пока не возникнет жизненная необходимость.

Но, опять же, не сегодня.

Сегодня Питер дошел до своего шкафчик без грамма волнения. Ну, его руки немного потрясывались в карманах, и он уже начал кусать губу изнутри, но ему нравилось думать, что он излучает спокойствие.

— Да? — Питер говорил мягко, пытаясь сохранить уверенность в голосе.

— Мы хотели бы… эм… — Баки посмотрел на Сэма.

— Мы хотели извиниться за все, — Сэм закончил  
предложение за Баки. — И если ты не возражаешь…

— Стив устраивает вечеринку у себя дома в пятницу вечером, — Баки, улыбаясь, вклинился в разговор.

Сэм кивнул.

— И ты приглашен, Паркер.

Глаза Питера расширились. _Он_ был приглашен на вечеринку Стива Роджерса? Он: ботаник, запуганный никто, над кем постоянно издеваются, кто лишь мечтал о том, что быть достаточно крутым, чтобы пойти на вечеринку блядского Стива самого популярного квотербека Роджерса. Что за нахуй?

— Правда? Я… я?

— Да, — ответил Баки, легко посмеиваясь над реакцией Питера. — Ты можешь позвать друга, если хочешь.

— Так ты придешь? — спросил Сэм.

Питер кивнул, его глаза снова расширились от недоверия, а его разум поставил еще один балл в пользу магических сил этой кожанки.

— Да, я… эм… я буду.

— Отлично, увидимся позже, Питер, — Баки помахал ему, когда они с Сэмом исчезли в толпе холла.

— Хорошо, но ты и правда идешь? — это была ЭмДжей, которая облокотилась о шкафчики со скрещенными на груди руками и сомнительным взглядом.

— ЭмДжей! — Питер подпрыгнул от ее неожиданного появления. — Тебе надо перестать вот так подкрадываться ко мне!

— Вот так! — закричал Нед, и Питер подскочил еще выше. На этот раз он уронил его тетрадку и в замешательстве неуклюже вертелся, пытаясь найти источник шума, что рассмешило ЭмДжей.

— Чувак! — воскликнул Питер с улыбкой на лице.

— Прости, не мог не сделать это, — Нед подобрал упавшую тетрадь и посмотрел на ЭмДжей. — Так за что мы пугаем Питера?

— Его пригласили на вечеринку, полную уебков, — сказала ЭмДжей. — И он сказал, что придет.

— Вечеринку? — Нед поднял бровь, игнорируя беспокойство ЭмДжей и восторженно смотря на друга. — Какую вечеринку?

— На вечеринку Стива Роджерса, — восхищенно прошептал Питер.

— Чувак! — челюсть Неда отпала. — Эта кожанка точно волшебная. Могу я одолжить ее на тест сегодня?

ЭмДжей закатила глаза.

— Вы, ребята, просто невероятны.

_~*~*~_

— Стив пригласил меня на вечеринку, — Питер потянулся на ковре, приподнял голову и, оторвав взгляд от учебника, посмотрел на Тони. — В пятницу вечером.

— Роджерс пригласил тебя? — спросил Тони, сидя на кровати и пододвинувшись к ее краю, наклонился к Питеру. — Ты идешь?

— Думаю, да, — Питер улыбнулся Тони, лениво перелистывая страницы своей тетради. — Н… но я не хочу идти туда один.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, малыш?

— Н…нет, — Питер покраснел. — _Возможно_.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, у меня уже есть планы на вечер пятницы.

— Планы?

— Да, мой старик принимает ебучих инвесторов у нас дома. И я пытаюсь не злить его, — Тони вздохнул. — Поэтому я не могу пропустить эту встречу, но я буду у Роджерса после нее.

— Хорошо, — Питер пожал плечами. — Мы можем встретиться там.

— Только не напивайся слишком сильно до моего приезда, — засмеялся Тони и сел ровно, свесив ноги в кровати. — Ты еще не закончил с домашкой? Мы должны поиграть в видеоигры, пока твоя тетя не вернулась.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу, — Питер поднял свою тетрадку. — Я должен закончить с этим.

— Дай посмотреть, — Тони похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

— Вот это, — Питер поднялся на колени, положив тетрадь на кровать. — Я перепроверял несколько раз и не могу…

— Ты ошибся вот тут, — Тони указал на лист. — Тут надо использовать потолок, а не пол. (прим. переводчика пол и потолок — это парные функции, которые используют для округления чисел до ближайшего целого в меньшую или большую сторону соответственно)

— О? — пискнул Питер, его взгляд пробежался по всей работе. — О! Точно! Как я упустил это? — он улыбался, поправляя ошибки, и посмотрел обратно на Тони. — Стой, а ты можешь помочь мне еще вот с этим?

— Кажется, тут все неправильно. Дай-как мне, — Тони схватил карандаш и стал делать поправки. — Ты должен убедиться, что используешь правильную функцию здесь и не забудь о дополнительной площади тут.

Питер засмеялся.

— Я мучился этим несколько часов, а ты решил это за пару минут.

— Ничего особенно.

— Неправда. Я ценю это, правда, — Питер улыбнулся. — Я думаю, что умный Тони — это самый классный Тони.

— По сравнению с каким?

— С тем, который спит весь вечер? — Питер пошутил, но заметил, что Тони выглядит взволнованно. — Почему ты постоянно такой сонный?

— Я плохо сплю дома.

— Почему?

— Это не важно, — прошептал Тони и коснулся щеки Питера. — Я просто лучше сплю здесь, — рука Тони переместилась с щеки на подбородок Питера, медленно проводя линию сначала до его губ, а потом до ключиц. — Потому что это постель пахнет тобой.

— Тони, — ахнул Питер, слишком поздно осознавая, в каком положении они сейчас находятся. Он стоял на коленях и, сдвинься он хотя бы на дюйм, то был бы между ног Тони. Его лицо покраснело и, судя по улыбке Тони, это было заметно.

— Да, малыш? — голос Тони был томным, он поднял руку и нежно провел пальцем по нижней губе Питера. — Ты чего-то хочешь?

— Я… эм… я… — Питер замер, озадаченно наблюдая за тем, как Тони наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать! Поэтому Питер и инстинктивно напрягся, зажмурил глаза, а его нервы снова им овладели.

И Тони остановился как раз тогда, когда их губы соприкоснулись.

— Все нормально, если ты не хочешь, — прошептал Тони, оставляя кроткий поцелуй на его лбу перед тем, как отпрянуть. — Вот, — Тони снова взял карандаш. — Я помогу тебе с остальным, а потом мы поиграем. Идет?

— Идет.

~*~*~

Следующий день был другим.

Тони был намного _злее_ (?), Питер не мог сказать точно, но он знал, что что-то случилось, потому что на скуле Тони чернел синяк. Это случалось редко, отметка на лице непобедимого плохого парня. И Питер хотел спросить об этом, хотел спросить, все ли с Тони в порядке, но тишина сильно давила. В машине старший ни сказал ни слова, ни какого игривого флирта, ни танцев по рок-н-ролл, а просто тишина. И Питер последовал его примеру, нервничая, пока они добирались до его дома.

Обычно, когда они припарковывались, Тони доставал пачку сигарет и выходил из машины. Питер поспешно вышел, не сводя глаз с Тони. Старший был не просто тихим, он был откровенно раздраженным. Это было видно по тому, как выражение его лица иногда искривлялось. Он был неуклюжим, его раздражали мельчайшие вещи, например, когда он уронил сигарету в лужу на тротуаре, или когда зажигалка отказывалась работать. Он ворчал и не говорил ни слова.

С сигаретой во рту Тони яростно крутил колесико зажигалки. Один, два, три раза, но ничего не выходило. Питер хотел сказать, что Тони мог покурить в квартире, у Мэй всегда где-то валялась зажигалка, но нахмуренные брови Тони, его раздражительность напрягали так же, как и тишина.  
Поэтому Питер снова промолчал.

После сотни, а может тысячи попыток нажиманий на колесико, Тони наконец сказал, а скорее прокричал: «Нахуй это!». Он крикнул, бросив зажигалку о тротуар с достаточной силой, чтобы она разбилась. Это заставило Питера подпрыгнуть, а его взгляд опустился вниз.

— Пошли, — промямлил Тони, не обращая внимания на Питера и сунув сигарету обратно в пачку перед тем, как войти в здание.

Эта часть тоже отличалась. Он не придержал дверь для Питера, не донимал Питера по поводу того, чтобы развлечься до того, как он сядет за уроки. Никаких видеоигр, ни телевизора, ни даже чат-рулетки, которые он так любит. Он прошел прямо к комнате Питера, снял обувь и рухнул прямо на кровать.

В течение некоторого времени Питер не беспокоил его. Он сидел за столом, обложившись тетрадями, ноутбуком, учебниками, и начал домашнюю работу. Но он не мог закончить ни первую задачку ни вторую, ни третью. Его разум отказывался фокусироваться, потому что он был озабочен тем, что случилось с Тони. Старший постоянно вздыхал, цокал языком, перетягивал свою кожанку туда-обратно, когда ворочался. И пока Питер не найдет в себе смелость поговорить, он не сможет делать ничего другого.

Он был нужен Тони, поэтому домашняя работа могла подождать.

Питер медленно встал со стула, стараясь не шуметь, пока приближался к ворочающемуся беспорядку на своей кровати. Его нервы кричали, а сердце стучало так быстро, что он слышал свой пульс, отдающий в ушах. Его руки тряслись, горло пересохло, а его разум намечался над круговоротом сдержанного поведения Тони: тишина, раздражительность, вспышка.

Но, несмотря на это, Питер все равно опустился на кровать, садясь около подушек в дюйме от головы Тони. И вау, волосы Тони, Питер никогда не трогал их раньше, но он осознал, что зарывается пальцами в его локоны. Нежные и успокаивающие движения, прямо как Тони прикасался к нему.

И Питер осторожно наблюдал за тем, как Тони сразу же отреагировал на прикосновения. Способ успокоить без слов — это та смелость, которая нужна была Питеру. Поэтому он продолжил ритмично проводить пальцами по коротким локонам и улыбнулся, когда старший положил свою голову на колени Питера.

Питер оставил правую руку в волосах Тони, а левую положил на его грудь, вырисовывая круги на его футболке. Этот момент длился долго, но Питеру было все равно. Он продолжал, пока глаза Тони были закрыты и пока его нахмуренность и сердитость не исчезли.

Лишь тогда Питер нашел в себе силы что-то сказать.

— Что случилось? — прошептал он мягко, нежно проведя кончиками пальцев по скулам Тони.

Вопрос заставил Тони снова нахмурить брови, но, благодаря теплу рук Питера, он вновь расслабился.

— Мой старик, — он сделал паузу, еще раз вздыхая. — Он узнал о блядском отстранении и о драке и он… — еще одна пауза. — Он просто сделал то, что всегда делает.

— Что? — глаза Питера защипало, а руки задрожали, как и его дыхание. — Т… твой отец сделал это с тобой? — он буквально не мог издать ни слова. В голове проносились флешбэки каждого момента, когда Тони избегал вопросов о его отце и его доме. Как Питер мог не заметить эти знаки?

_Мой старик заставлял меня учиться боксу, когда я был младше. Мой старик ненавидит такие вещи. Нет, мой старик говорит, что они для детей-мыслителей, а не деятелей. Обычно подобные ситуации с ним заканчиваются гораздо хуже. Да, мой старик принимает ебучих инвесторов у нас дома. И я пытаюсь не злить его. Я плохо сплю дома._

Это было слишком, и Питер заплакал.

— Эй, не плачь, малыш, — Тони наконец открыл глаза, смотря на заплаканного Питера и протягивая руку, чтобы смахнуть слезы, текущие по его щекам.

— Н… но он… с тобой, он… — Питер пытался сдерживать всхлипы, закусывая губу изнутри и поднимая глаза вверх, думая, что так будет меньше слез. Он хотел успокоить Тони, а не наоборот. — Это неправильно. Ведь о… он сделал это с тобой.

— Я знаю, — сказал Тони.

— Он… он твой отец. Он _никогда_ не должен творить такое.

— Я знаю, — Тони взял руку Питера и переплел их пальцы.

— Он должен заботиться о тебе! Он…!

— Я знаю, — Тони поднял руку Питера и поцеловал ее тыльную сторону. — Но все в порядке. Не плачь из-за этого. Даже я не плачу из-за этого.

— Тони, это… — Питер помотал головой. — Тогда я буду плакать за тебя.

— Питер…

— Это нормально — бояться, Тони, — прошептал Питер.

— Я… да, я знаю, — кивнул Тони, нежно сжимая руку Питера. — Спасибо, малыш, но давай не будем говорить об этом сейчас, — и в первые за сегодня он ухмыльнулся. Его голос больше не был угрюмым, он больше не ворчал, не издавал непонятные вздохи. Теперь он был больше похож на Тони, хотя скорее, на флиртующего Тони. — Давай не будем портить это _настроение_.

— Настроение? — Питер издал смешок на выходе и хмыкнул. — Я реву тут, а ты был тихим и злым весь день? Какое настроение тут портить?

— Да, я знаю, но… — Тони замолчал, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. — Это просто… ты прикасаешься ко мне, а обычно ты этого не делаешь, поэтому… — Тони тоже засмеялся, также надрывисто, как Питер. — Я, _блять, не знаю_ , я думаю, я просто взволнован?

— Взволнован? — повторил Питер, и Тони ответил, указывая на переднюю часть джинсов, где под черной молнией образовалась четкая выпуклость.

Питер покраснел и сразу же отпрянул, потому что понял, какой _настроение_ имелось в виду. Не только это, но и его разум, который восхищался глазами Тони, его губами, широкими плечами, запахом и всем Тони, его умом, заставил возбуждение спасть. В конце концов, он был наедине в его комнате с Тони Старком ( _на! его! кровати!_ ), и, _блять_ , он не мог оторвать взгляда от ширинки Тони.

— Я… ты… ты…? — начал заикаться Питер

— Да, — голос Тони был более нерешительный, чем  
обычно. — Это… то есть, ты… ты не против?

Питер кивнул, его лицо покраснело еще больше до самого подбородка.

— Нет.

— Уверен? — Тони опять спросил, а Питер опять кивнул. Его большие карие глаза метались к столу, затем к его плакатам, к книжной после, на которой был беспорядок, и буквально ко всему в этой комнате, только чтобы любой лишний взгляд Тони не заставил его взорваться от нервов.

Тони улыбнулся и сел ровно, пододвинувшись к Питеру и наклонившись так, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись.

— Я знаю, что ты нервничаешь, когда я рядом.

— Что? — пропищал Питер. — Н… нет, я не нервничаю.

— Да, нервничаешь. Поэтому в этот раз я спрошу, — Тони легко усмехнулся, на самом деле, это был нервный смешок, он провел рукой по своим коротким волосам и осторожно посмотрел на Питера. — Могу я поцеловать тебя? На этот раз в губы.

И Питер снова кивнул, потому что он ничего не мог сказать нормально, когда надо было. Он был застенчивым, таким неустойчивым, но в то же время он был так взволнован, поэтому повернулся к Тони прежде, чем закрыть глаза. Он задохнулся, когда рука Тони обхватила его лицо и нежно ласкала место за ухом. Он не мог видеть, как Тони наклонился, но чувствовал горячую близость и теплое дыхание, щекочущее его губы, и то, как их носы мягко соприкоснулись. Он чувствовал, как Тони чуть склонился вправо. Он почувствовал пробное прикосновение Тони к его губам, но Питер наклонился сам, и их губы слились в нежном поцелуе.

Это было сладко, не слишком влажно, но и не слишком сухо, а целый спектр эмоций заставлял сердце чаще биться. Питер точно мог сказать, что Тони целовался раньше потому, что, когда Питер думал, что время отстраниться, Тони углубил поцелуй, посасывая его нижнюю губу, а потом приоткрыл его рот. Это было влажнее, подумал Питер, но ему нравилось. На самом деле, недавнее возбуждение усилилось и теперь давило на его джинсы изнутри. И то, как Тони целовал его, уверенно и страстно, делу не помогало.

Затем Тони проскользнул в рот Питера, и тот издал странный звук. О не знал, что это было: стон, скулеж или, _бог ты мой, мурлыканье?_ Что бы это ни было, он прекратил. Нельзя, чтобы они издал еще один такой нуждающийся звук перед Тони. Он просто умрет от смущения, но вот, _блять_ , другая рука Тони была сейчас около его бедра.

Теперь Питер должен был подавить еще один звук — вернее, несколько звуков — когда рука Тони медленно поползла вверх. Он провел кончиками пальце по внутреннему бедру Питера и остановилась прямо перед ширинкой.

И тогда Тони разорвал поцелуй.

Голова Питера пошатывалась, а его дыхание участилось, потому что нормально дышать во время поцелуя было по-странному тяжело. Его лицо почти кипело из-за нервов, возбуждения, которое пылало где-то внутри, под интенсивным взглядом Тони.

— Могу я коснуться тебя здесь, малыш? — прошептал Тони прямо в губы Питеру. Он провел кончиками пальцев по щеке, а затем сжал его внутреннюю сторону бедра.

То, как пошло плохой парень произнес его ласковое имя, вызвало мурашки на коже Питера. Это было слишком для младшего: поцелуи, шепот, прикосновения, поэтому он поддался своим инстинктам.

— Да, — проскулил Питер, будто нуждался в этом больше всего на свете, вцепившись за край кожанки Тони, как за спасательный круг.

— Вау, все эти звуки только для меня, малыш? — Тони игриво ухмыльнулся и нажал на ширинку Питера, счастливо наблюдая, как младший извивается под его прикосновениями.

Питер ахнул, его тело инстинктивно напряглось из-за искры удовольствия, которая полностью овладела им. Конечно, между рукой Тони и его нарастающей эрекцией было два слоя одежды, но все равно было так приятно. Он кивнул, издав отчаянное « _Мхмммм_ », и собрал всю свою волю, чтобы не вырваться из-под прикосновений рук и губ Тони.

И вот они снова целовались. Поцелуй был глубже, нетерпеливее, жарче, и Питер обнаружил, что Тони навалился на него. Под его спиной было одеяло, а над ним — Тони. Они не разрывали поцелуй, когда рука Тони расстегивал пуговицу джинс Питера, а затем и молнию, и потянул парня к себе.

Ощущение, как Тони прокладывал дорожку поцелуем от его губ до шеи, было одним, но мыслей о том, как Тони гладил его обнаженную кожу, было достаточно, чтобы Питер потерял возможность дышать.

Тони остановился, чтобы поцеловать место чуть ваше ключицы, Всасывая кожу так, что там осталась темно-красная отметина. Затем он отстранился, восхищаясь своей работой, в том числе и возбужденным выражением лица Питера. Он ухмыльнулся и игриво прошептал:

— Тебе нравится, малыш?

Нравилось ли Питеру? Да. Ему, несомненно, это нравилось. Ему пиздец как нравилось. Он даже не думал, что слово «нравится» сможет передать его чувства. Поэтому он поднял руку с кровати, коснувшись пальцами щеки Тони, затем шеи, груди и забрался под футболку. Он все это время смотрел на Тони, наблюдая за маленькими порывистыми вздохами и едва заметными вздрагиваниями, когда он скользнул ему под футболку.

И как только Тони оттянул пальцев резинку боксеров Питера и тот приоткрыл губы, они услышали звук открывающейся двери.

— Питер! — это был голос тети Мэй. — Я сегодня дома пораньше! Ты тут?

 _Блять, тетя вернулась_. Парни разделили одну и ту же эмоцию, которая сняла все возбуждение.

— Да! Подожди, я сейчас выйду! — прокричал Питер в ответ, в спешке натягивая одежду, поправляя волосы и, боже мой, он пах Тони, а его футболка не закрывала засос на его шее, и вообще _почему Мэй вернулась домой так рано?_

— Что мы делаем? — прошептал он в панике.

— Спокойно, — Тони улыбнулся, легко смеясь. — Я просто поздороваюсь, — сказал он спокойно и посмотрел на себя в зеркало перед тем, как подойти к двери.

— П… подожди, Тони! Я… я до сих пор наказан! — Питер кричал сквозь шепот, но это не остановило Тони от того, чтобы выйти в гостиную, поэтому у Питера не оставалось выбора, кроме как неохотно последовать за плохим парнем.

— Питер, кто это? — спросила Мэй, сняв куртку и обувь.

— Я Тони, мэм, — он шагнул вперед, протягивая руку. — Тони Старк.

Мэй улыбнулась и пожала его руку.

— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Тони. — сказала она, испепеляя Питера знакомым _у-тебя-большие-проблемы_ взглядом.

— Мэй, я… — Питер шагнул веред. — Я могу объяснить.

— Да, ты объяснишь, но это подождет, — Мэй скрестила руки. — А сейчас, молодой человек, скажи, что случилось с твоим лицом? Присядь. — она провела Тони к обеденному столу прежде, чем исчезнуть на кухне и вернуться с пакетом со льдом, завернутым в полотенце. — Вот, приложи.

— Ничего такого, — Тони пожал плечами, беря пакет со льдом с благодарной улыбкой.

Мэй уперлась руками в бок и кивнула.

— Что ж, если это _ничего такого_ продолжиться, ты придешь и скажешь мне. Понятно?

— Эм… — Тони выглядел ошеломленным, но, несмотря на озадаченность, он кивнул. — Хорошо, да, мэм.

— Ах да, ты остаешься на ужин, — Мэй вернулась к Питеру и положила руку на его плечо. — Я хочу лучше узнать парня моего племянника.

Питер покраснел.

— Мэй!

_~*~*~_

— Чувак, ты уверен, что тебе можно находиться здесь? — спросила ЭмДжей, остановив свою машину на обочине напротив дома Стива Роджерса. — Это ведь совсем не твое.

ЭмДжей была права. Человека, пускавшего внутрь по списку, было слышно даже в машине. Лужайка была завалена красными стаканчиками, жестяными банками и аккуратно припаркованными машинами. Тусовщики слонялись без дела на крыльце с сигаретами в руках, а белки их глаз были красными. Эта вечеринка была далека от ночных просмотров кино, которые Питер устраивал для друзей.

— Меня пригласили, Эм Джей, — Питер закатил глаза, ерзая на пассажирском сиденье. Он понимал, о чем она спрашивает: будешь ли ты в порядке, Питер?.  
— Тони тоже придет, так что со мной все будет в порядке.

— Конечно, придет, — ЭмДжей вздохнула, скрестив руки и помотав головой.  
— Но он не мог найти время, чтобы самому привезти тебя сюда.

— У него есть дела с отцом, — Питер опустил взгляд на свои колени.

— Это его не оправдывает, — голос ЭмДжей был суровым и бескомпромиссным. — Давай будем честны. Тебя бы не пригласили, если бы он не избил половину людей здесь. Обидчики не становятся дружелюбными, даже когда их поставили на место. Они мстительными. Он должен был быть здесь с тобой _сейчас_!

— ЭмДжей, я буду в порядке! — рявкнул Питер, потому что даже сейчас он не знал, как ему себя чувствовать. Тони был жестоким, _он понимал это_ , но не мог выносить постоянные напоминания об этом. — Перестань говорить так о Тони!

— Как так? — она огрызнулась в ответ. — Правду? Что он жестокий, привилегированный еблан, как и все они, который бьет людей без причины и скорее всего использует тебя для…!

— ЭмДжей, хватит! Ты не можешь так говорить о нем! Ты не знаешь его!

— О? — ЭмДжей наклонила голову и нахмурилась. — А ты знаешь? После одной блядской недели? Думаешь, что знаешь его?!

— Да! Знаю! — Питер практически кричал. — И если ты мне не доверяешь в этом, то, блять, уходи! — он открыл дверь машины, собираясь выйти.  
Выражение лица ЭмДжей стало мягче, и она схватила его руку.

— Питер, стой! Я не хотела…

— Нет! — Питер стряхнул ее руку. — Ты не знаешь его, ЭмДжей, — он замолчал, кусая губу изнутри, чтобы сдержать свой гнев. — Просто не знаешь.

— Хорошо, ты прав, — ЭмДжей вздохнула, сжав руль и опустив голову на подголовник. — Я не понимаю этого! Не понимаю, почему мой лучший друг, над которым еще на прошлой неделе издевались, будет тусоваться со своими обидчиками! — она вздохнула еще раз, а ее руки упали на колени. — И я правда доверяю тебе, чувак, прости. Я просто волнуюсь. Мне не нравится эта дыра.

Питер тоже выдохнул, как и его подруга.

— Я уверен, что буду в порядке. Это просто вечеринка, и, как я сказал, Тони скоро приедет.

— Да, лучше бы ему приехать, — кивнула ЭмДжей. — Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

— Буду, — Питер вышел из машины, широко улыбнувшись. — И обещаю, что подготовлю точный доклад о том, что происходит на вечеринках Стива Роджерса. Расскажешь Неду.

ЭмДжей засмеялась.

— Сам расскажешь, придурок.

Питер рассмеялся следом, а его гнев испарился.

— Спасибо еще раз, ЭмДжей, за то, что подвезла _и_ за беспокойство.

— Конечно, чувак. Звони, если понадоблюсь, — сказала ЭмДжей и уехала, оставив Питера одного в незнакомой обстановке школьной вечеринки.

Питер поднялся на крыльцо. Входная дверь не была закрыта, и было понятно, что, даже если бы он постучал, его бы никто не услышал из-за доносящейся изнутри музыки. Поэтому он просто глубоко вдохнул и вошел. В доме пахло пивом, фруктовыми электронными сигаретами и едким запахом первоклассной травы. Было темно и дымно, а еще гораздо жарче, чем на улице. Большой коридор был заполнен людьми, тусующимися в группах. Не было никого знакомого, но взгляды, обращенные к нему, показывали, что они точно знают, кто Питер такой.

Паника накатывала быстрее, чем Питер предполагал, и он вежливо извинился перед всеми в переполненном коридоре. С каждым новым шагом он был готов взорваться от разрывающих его нервов. В конце концов он добрался до кухни, где свел исходил из единственной тусклой желтой лампочки, освещающей плиту. Здесь запах пива был сильнее, везде были разбросаны стеклянные бутылки разного размера, наполненные коричневой или прозрачной жидкостью.

— Паркер! — это был голос Сэма. — Ты пришел!

Питер повернулся на подошве. Из толпы вышел неуклюжий Сэм, от которого несло пивом. К ним шел Стив, чья рука была на талии Баки.

— П… привет! — выпалил Питер. — Я… я только пришел.

— Это тот пацан, о котором все говорят? — спросил Стив, шагнув вперед и положив руку на плечо Сэма. — Новый хозяин Старка?

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Питер. — Н… но я…

— Ты взял себе выпить? — спросил Стив. — Ты должен выпить. — он повернулся к Баки и коснулся лбом его волос. — Принесешь ему выпить, малыш?

— Конечно.

И уже через минуту у Питера было пиво. Из-за конденсата на стакане его руки стали влажными, а от вкуса искривилось лицо. Пиво было отвратным, но Стив, Сэм и Баки были настойчивыми, а их способность привлекать толпу тоже сделала свое дело. Они подняли стаканы и кричали « _давай, давай, давай_ », пока Питер пил его первое в жизни пиво. Желание быть в центре внимания перевешивало здравомыслие, как и ужасное пшеничное послевкусие пива во второй и третий раз.

Когда Баки поставил перед ним стопки, Питер попросил перерыв, но опять же они были очень настойчивыми. Так, еще один шот, и Питер сможет пойти повеселиться со всеми. Водка обожгла его горло, согрела тело и еще больше затуманила разум. Рука Стива похлопывала его по плечу, а Сэм восторженно смотрел на него ( _и Паркер даже мог вынести этот взгляд!_ ), поэтому Питер не обращал внимания на головокружение, от которого немело во рту и собственную неустойчивость.

Сэм достал полную бутылку водки, а Стив целый ящик пива из холодильника, они сгребли Питера и увели оттуда. Баки вел его через толпу людей в гостиной до комнаты, комнаты Стива.

Это был настоящий кошмар.

В одной комнате, кто на кровати, кто на полу, сидели Клинт, Наташа, Тор и Локи, держа в руках напитки, а на их лицах были ухмылки.

— Эй, мальчики, — улыбчиво поприветствовала их Наташа.

— У нас прям воссоединение, — пошутил Сэм, сев на пол и налив в стаканы Наташи и Клинта водки, а Стив дал Тору и Локи по пиву.

Питер замер и вырвал руку из хватки Баки, его инстинкт самосохранения буквально кричал ему развернуться и уйти.

— Я… я должен… эм, я не могу быть здесь.

— Подожди, Питер, — Баки положил руку на спину Питера, останавливая его и побуждая сесть рядом с Наташей. — Они хотят тебе кое-что сказать.

— Да, мы хотим извиниться, Паркер, — сказал Тор, наклонив голову и подняв красный пластиковый стаканчик. — В тот день мы пересекли черту.

— Да, — согласился Локи. — Мы с братом сожалеем о нашем поведении.

— Ага, — кивнул Клинт. — Я тоже, Паркер.

— Как и я, Питер, — Наташа положила руку на спину Питера. — Надеюсь, ты сможешь нас простить.

Питер был сбит с толку. Даже с затуманенным разумом, он понимал, насколько был удивлен. Его взгляд пробежался по всей компании, заметив нежность в глазах Наташи, серьезность у Клинта и отсутствие злости в глаза Тора и Локи. Они казались _искренними_? Это было странно.

— В… вы пригласили меня за этим? — спросил он, смотря на Стива.

— Да, — Стив пожал плечами. — Ребята хотели иметь возможность извиниться, а мы… — он показал на Сэма, Баки и себя. — Хотели потусоваться с тобой.

Питер издал короткий смешок, чувствуя себя уже не таким обиженным. Может это было из-за алкоголя. Он кивнул.

— Хорошо, да, я прощаю вас.

— Отлично, — Наташа улыбнулась и взяла его за руку. — Теперь мы можем развлечься.

Первая игра с алкоголем была простой. Игра в слова, где проигрывал тот, кто не мог придумать ответ, и у Питера получалось. Неоткрытая банка пива, за которую он держался, была тому доказательством.

Следующая игра прошла примерно также. « _Я никогда не…_ » в комнате с людьми, которые делали абсолютно все. Питер выиграл, сказав, что никогда не участвовал в тройничке, на котором погорели сразу Сэм, Баки и Стив. Это было весело, это на самом деле было весело. Питер понял, что смеется вместе с Наташей, будто она и не была той, кто мог поставить ему подножку. Он подтрунивал над Клинтом, будто тот и не причинял ему боль. Он шутил вместе с Тором и Локи, будто они никогда не издевались над ним. Ему было комфортно в комнате с людьми, которых, как ему казалось, он ненавидит, и он не мог не веселиться.

В течении третьей игры Питер выпил половину своего пива, но Стив и Баки были в гораздо худшем состоянии.

— Ребят, я все, — прогоготал Стив, упав спиной на кровать. — Я очень пьяный.

Баки смеялся и кряхтел, пока полз до Стива.

— Если ты очень пьяный, то я пиздец какой пьяный.

Стив присоединился к его истеричному смеху.

— Что ж, если ты пиздец какой пьяный, то я аху…

— Окей, вы оба очень пьяные, — перебил их Сэм, ухмыльнувшись. — Если вы все, то и я тоже.

— Хорошо, — Наташа пожала плечами, встала с кровати и позвала за собой остальную часть компании. — Давайте, ребят, давайте пойдем и поиграем еще в другой комнате, — она схватила руку Питера и потянула за собой. — И ты тоже.

И Питер пошел за ними, Наташей, Клинтом, Тором и Локи, в другую комнату через гостиную.

— Эй, Паркер, — заговорил Тор натянутым голосом. — Старк сегодня будет?

Питер кивнул, все еще держа в руках его наполовину пустое пиво.

— Да! Он сказал, что мы встретимся здесь.

— Понятно, — Тор кивнул в ответ и посмотрел на Локи, подняв бровь. — Тогда может не стоит играть в эту игру сегодня.

— Или тебе не надо так волноваться об этом, брат, — рявкнул Локи.

— Какую игру? — прищурился Питер с пивом в руке. — Еще одна игра с алкоголем?

— Да, еще одна игра с алкоголем, — Наташа положила руки на плечи Питера. 

— Поверь мне, тебе понравится эта игра, — Наташа улыбнулась, забрав у Питера пиво и поставив его на комод, ведя парня к ближайшей комнате. — Все, что тебе надо сделать, это зайти сюда.

— Что? — Питер почесал голову. — Зачем?

— Не переживай, — Наташа снова улыбнулась. — Мы объясним тебе правила, когда ты зайдешь туда.

— Х… хорошо, — промямлил Питер и забрался в шкаф, позволив Наташе закрыть дверь. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги, в шкафу было темно и пусто, лишь на верхних полках было несколько коробок. — Ладно, какие правила? — прокричал он, но ответа не последовало. — Эй? Он кричал снова и снова, но так и не получил ответа. Он подергал ручку дверцы, но она была закрыта. — Эй, ребята? Вы там? — в этот раз он постучал по двери, ему снова не ответили, но послышалось шептание.

_Старк скоро будет тут. Это тупо._

_Похуй, брат. Старк почти сломал мне руку._

_И он, блять, наступил на меня._

_Не хочешь — не надо, Тор, но мы это сделаем._

— Ребят, мне не нравится эта игра, — сказал Питер через дверь, пытаясь успокоиться, но его ладони вспотели, а пальцы затряслись, по позвоночнику прошел холодок. — Можете выпустить меня отсюда? — он закусил губу изнутри. — Пожалуйста.

Питер вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась. Появившийся проблеск надежды быстро затмили выражения лиц Локи и Клинта. Табун мурашек пробежал по его телу, которое кричало: _Беги! Сейчас!_ И он попытался пробежать между ними, попытался прошмыгнуть между их телами, попытался сбежать, но не смог. Клинт схватил его руку и швырнул его обратно в шкаф, продолжая удерживать его, несмотря на его неистовую мольбу. Локи усмехнулся: Веди себя как надо, Паркер. От их безжалостного смеха у него покраснели уши. Наташа озорно посмотрела на него, ее улыбка сменилась оскалом, она буквально плюнула ему в лицо:

— Это за то, что натравил на нас своего пса, Питер, — сказала она, когда Локи ударил его, и его желание сбежать превратилось в желание просто выжить.

Это был не первый раз, когда Питера избивали. Впервые это произошло в средней школе, когда Флэш ударил его достаточно сильно, чтобы сломать ему нос. Поэтому, когда последовали еще удары, Питер знал, что надо прижать голову и расслабить челюсть. Второй раз был во время весенней школьной поездки, когда его повалили на землю и били до такой степени, что сломали ребро. Поэтому, когда Клинт толкнул его на ковер и несколько раз ударил в бок, тот закрылся руками, как щитом.

Питер извлек из тех случаев, что надо согнуть шею, поджать колени к груди и терпеть. Но было больно, хотя больнее было гордости, нежели телу. Смех становился громче, особенно, когда Питер открывал глаза, чтобы увидеть самодовольные ухмылки, направленные на него. Как он быть таким дураком? Как он мог поверить им? Как он мог простить их?

Когда все закончилось, Питер плакал, и даже кусание губы не помогло. Он стиснул зубы и поднялся на ноги и даже не оглянулся назад, выбежав за дверь.

Питер продолжал бежать даже в шумном коридоре. Его тело кричало, что надо бежать как можно дальше от обидчиков. Его глаза горели из-за слез. Его сердце болело, а в голове проносились моменты каждого раза, когда он терпел их издевательства.

Так Питер бежал, и единственное, что могло остановить его, — это крепкая грудь Тони Старка.

— Питер? — голос Тони дрогнул, его руки коснулись щек, которые были все в синяках и слезах. В мягком освещении ламп крыльца, его глаза были полны возмущения и ярости. — Что случилось с тобой? Кто сделал это?

Питер всхлипнул, схватившись на бока, где кожа больше всего ныла, и опустил голову на грудь Тони. Он ругал себя, пока слезы текли по щекам, а тело дрожало.

— Я… я такой идиот, Тони. Я… я не должен был приходить. Я…

— Все хорошо, — Тони заключил Питера в объятия и удивился, когда тот вздрогнул. — Я все улажу, только скажи, кто это сделал.

Питер едва мог сказать что-нибудь из-за слез, но, когда все же назвал имена, — _Клинт и Локи сделали это_ — Тони весь задрожал, а выражение его лица источало кровожадность. От его диких глаз перехватывало дыхание, но на этот раз не было никакой озорной ухмылки. Вместо этого он сжал губы в тонкую линию и хрустнул костяшками, словно заряжал пистолет. То, как осторожно он сейчас накинулся свою кожанку на плечи Питера, показывало, что он владеет собой даже в приступе гнева. Не было никаких острых фразочек, не было фанфар, лишь его резкий голос:

— _Подержи это для меня, малыш. Я сейчас вернусь._

На этот раз, однако, Питер не просто стоял в стороне. Он последовал за Тони внутрь, ведя его в комнату, где все и случилось, желая больше всего на свете увидеть эту необузданную жестокость, которая настигнет его обидчиков.  
Было так приятно видеть шок на лицах всей компании, когда Тони схватил Клинта за ворот, повалил с ног и ударил в челюсть, это было более чем приятно. Удары продолжились: он ударил еще два раза по лицу за несколько секунд. Кровь хлынула из носа и рта Клинта, и, прежде чем кто-то успел что-то сказать, Клинт упал на ковер.

— Какого хуя, Старк? — закричала Наташа, встав между Клинтом и Тони, пытаясь постоять за партнера по преступлению.  
Тони схватил за рубашку и ее.

— Ты била его?

— Что? — закричала Наташа, пытаясь вырваться. — Отпусти меня, ебанный психопат!

Но Тони лишь сильнее схватил ее, его глаза источали энергию убийцы.

— Я спросил, _ты била его_?

Наташа замерла, словно олень в свете фар.

— Нет.

— Тогда _съебись нахуй_ с моего пути, — плюнул Тони, отталкивая Наташу в сторону и еще раз ударив Клинта в живот, привлекая внимание Тора и Локи.

— Давай без твоей жестокости, Старк, — слабо предупредил Тор, дрогнув как раньше, словно загнанное животное.

— Не бойся его, брат, — Локи встал между Тором и Тони. — Если ты тронешь нас еще раз, Старк, мы не будем настолько милы с твоими игрушками в будущем.

— В будущем? — повторил Тони, сжимая кулак и сделав угрожающее выражение лица. — Вам следует волноваться о своем блядском будущем, — и он продолжил, схватив за ворот Локи и избил так же, как и Клинта. Но теперь он бил Локи в глаза, которые опухли и стали темно-красными, пока Тони выбивал из него все дерьмо.

Однако Локи не просто терпел. Несмотря то, что его держали, он даже ударил пару сам. Но, к сожалению для него, этого не было достаточно. Тони прижал его к полу, лишь усиливая свой натиск. Это продолжалось, пока Тор не попытался остановить.

Питер даже предположить не мог, что Тони взял с собой нож. Когда Тор двинулся вперед, Тони вытащил из кармана нож-бабочку, открыл его и наставил на Тора так, словно это было обещание, а не угроза. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вся комната задержала дыхание.  
Кроме Питера.

Нет, Питер знал, что пришло время вмешаться. Время сказать Тони остановиться. Время сдержать его. Время выйти вперед, положить свою руку на руку Тони и забрать нож, потому что « _все хорошо, Тони, ну же, дай это мне_ ».

И справится с весом ножа было легче, чем он думал.

— Видишь, Старк? Вот почему тебе нельзя заводить игрушки. Они сдерживают тебя. — Локи засмеялся, несмотря кровь, идущую из носа, или на колено Старка на своем животе, или шокированное лицо своего брата. — Какая же ты блядская сука, — прошипел Локи.

 _Сломай ее_.

— Что? — спросил Тони, поднимая глаза на Питера, который не понял, что сказал это вслух.

— Я сказал, сломай ее.

И последовавший за этим звук был ужасен. Леденящий душу щелчок от того, как Тони потянул на себя руку Локи через свое колено. Чистый перелом, а в дополнение к нему крики, маты и слезы, нехарактерные для братьев. А потом последовала угроза от довольного парня, который слишком часто заикался.

— Тронете меня еще раз, и я заставлю его сломать другую руку, — обещание было пропитано ядом, а лезвие ножа остановилась в нескольких дюймах от лица Локи.

На этот раз Питер знал, как ему себя чувствовать.

Его глаза переметнулись на Клинта, которому Наташа помогала встать. Это было жестоко, Питер знал это, но он был счастлив. Счастлив видеть, что Клинту было больно, а Наташе страшно. Был рад крови и синякам, которые они получили в ответ. Наслаждался испугом в глазах Тора и страхом в глазах Локи. Это было неправильно, он знал это, но ему было все равно. Он позволил себе почувствовать все это в этот раз.

Тони положил нож обратно в карман перед тем, взять руку Питера в свою.

— Пошли отсюда.

Питер позволил Тони провести из дома до машины, где они сидели в тишине до момента, пока Тони до конца не успокоился. Это не было неловко, или тяжело, или угнетающе, это была мирная тишина, и Питер нашел в ней утешение. Это был момент, чтобы осознать темную часть самого себя, которая пылала на фоне опьянения, придавшего уверенности, и боли после избиения. Момент, чтобы заметить, что он больше не плачет и не дрожит. Момент, чтобы осознать, что он угрожал Локи, что он выбрал борьбу, а не побег.

Это был приятный момент.

Тони же, казалось, перенял нервозность Питера себе. Его дыхание было тяжелым, его руки тряслись, и он отчаянно вытирал кровь, которая сделал его футболку черной.

— Прости, Питер. Я не должен был… _блять_ , я снова это сделал. Ебанный нож. Я… ты злишься. Пожалуйста, не злись, — он обхватил голову руками. — Я не мог остановиться. Я просто… Я был так зол, когда увидел, как ты плачешь и я… _блять_ , Пеп и Брюс были правы насчет меня. Я…

— Я не злюсь, Тони, — прошептал Питер и запустил руку в волосы Тони.

— Но я…?

— Ты дрался потому, что я позволил тебе.

— Но это не должно быть твоей ответственностью, Питер. Брюс ненавидел меня за это. Я не могу…

— Я не Брюс, — твердо сказал Питер. — И не Пеппер.

— Питер…

— Все продолжают мне говорить о том, насколько ты жесток. Насколько ты опасный плохой парень, что мне надо бежать от тебя, но они ошибаются, — Питер взял руку Тони и переплел их пальцы. — Когда я смотрю на тебя, я вижу милого непонятого парня, который отвозит меня домой со школы, помогает с домашкой и моет тарелки после ужина. Парня, который поет в машине и беспокоится о его друзьях. Парня, который использует свою силу, что защищать близких ему людей.

— Питер, это очень мило, но… — Тони замолчал, глубоко вдыхая. — Это не меняет того факта, что я не сдерживаю себя.

— Поэтому я и здесь. Я принадлежу тебе, но и ты принадлежишь мне. Я буду сдерживать тебя, — Питер сжал руку Тони. — И да, ломать кому-то руку — это плохо, очень, очень плохо, — Питер хихикнул. — Но я поступил еще хуже, попросив тебя об этом. И еще хуже, что мне это понравилось.

— Тебе понравилось? — Тони ухмыльнулся, подняв их сомкнутые руки, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони Питера.

— Д…да, это странно, — Питер покраснел, отведя взгляд. — Я странный.

— Ты не странный, малыш, — прошептал Тони около руки Питера. — Мне тоже понравилось наблюдать за тобой. Наблюдать, как ты угрожаешь этим отбросам, — он улыбнулся, оставляя поцелуй на запястье Питера. — Наблюдать, как ты держишь тот нож в своих милых ручках, — последний поцелуй был влажнее. — И наблюдать тот твой взгляд, когда ты все это делал.

Питер чувствовал ком у себя в горле.

— Эм… мы должны… поехали ко мне.

— А как же твоя тетя?

— Мэй сегодня на свидании. Ее не будет практически всю ночь.

_~*~*~_

Когда Тони и Питер вошли в квартиру, атмосфера между ними накалилась. Каждое прикосновение подогревалось мыслями о том, что они собираются делать. Они сбросили обувь с покрасневшими лицами, сняли куртки, пристально смотря друг на друга, и шли по коридору в соблазняющей тишине. Их и без того учащенный пульс снова ускорился, когда они оказались на пороге квартиры Питера. Единственным источником света была маленькая лампа на столе, освещающая то, насколько они были возбуждены.

Питер нервничал, но Тони был храбрым. Плохой парень сел на край кровати и смотрел на Питера сверху вниз с дразнящей улыбкой на губах, словно на самый сладкий десерт, раздевая его одним только голодным взглядом. Он облизал нижнюю губу и схватил низ своей черной рубашки, одним быстрым движением сняв ее через голову и бросая на пол.

— Иди сюда, малыш, — прошептал Тони, протягивая вперед руки.

И Питер медленно шагнул вперед в объятия парня без футболки и того возбуждения, которое тот источал. Он вложил свою руку в руку Тони, позволив ему притянуть себя еще ближе между его ног. Именно здесь тело Питера начало дрожать от возбуждения. Все мысли, захлестнувшие разум, были лишь о том, как он хотел Тони Старка.

Тони положил руки на бедра Питера, проводя ими вверх по талии, а затем залезая под его футболку. Он свободно водил ладонями по нежной коже, но остановился, как только Питер поморщился.

— П… прости, — промямлил Питера, касаясь руками своей талии. — Я просто… побои до сих пор болят.

Тони помотал головой.

— Не извиняйся, — прошептал он, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Питером, и потянул футболку младшего вверх, оставляя поцелуй около пупка. — Я буду нежным для тебя, малыш.

— Тони, — нервно ахнул Питер. Простой поцелуй пустил волну мурашек по всему телу.

Тони улыбнулся, одной рукой он ласкал внутреннюю часть бедра Питера, а другой нежно потянул ткань его футболки.

— Снимешь ее для меня?

— Хорошо, — прошептал Питер, сняв футболку через голову и потрепав свои коричневые кудри, он бросил ее на пол. Его молочная кожа на боках и руках была усеяна темными синяками. И, взглянув на себя, он тихо усмехнулся.

— Это выглядит больнее, чем ощущается. Я клянусь.

Тони помрачнел.

— Прости, что меня не было рядом, — сказал он, отставляя еще больше поцелуев в центре живота и осторожно обводя все синяки.

— Все в порядке, Тони, — Питер запустил руки в волосы Тони, проводя кончиками пальцев по затылку и оставляя ладони на плечах, — Не извиняйся. — он улыбнулся, его лицо было порозовевшим, когда он поднял свое колено, перебросив его через колени Тони и сев на них. — Мы… можем, эм… поцеловаться снова?

Как только Питер оседлал его, Тони резко вздохнул, увидев его возбуждение в районе ширинки. Он несильно обнял Питера за талию, опустив одну руку в его задний карман, а другую на бедро Питера.

— Да, — сказал он на выдохе и нетерпеливо наклонился вперед, сводя их полуоткрытые губы вместе.

Питер застонал ему в рот, прижавшись к нему так, что расстояние между ними сократилось до минимума. Его руки естественно скользили по волосам Тони, а его глаза закрылись, когда он ответил на поцелуй. Он позволил языку старшего погрузиться в свой рот, позволил его зубам мягко укусить себя на нижнюю губу. В этот момент они были словно наэлектризованы, особенно, когда рука Тони, лежавшая на его бедре, осторожно начала скользить по его чувствительным синяками и остановилась у его соска, касаясь его кончиками пальцев.

Мурашки пробежали по коже Питера от этого прикосновения. Он наклонился назад, разрывая поцелуй, смотря на руку Тони, будто это было какое-то волшебство.

— Когда ты делаешь это, ощущения совсем другие.

— Когда я делаю это? — Тони мягко цокнул языком, с игривой улыбкой наблюдая, как Питер вздрогнул. — Ты трогаешь себя здесь, малыш?  
Питер кивнул, его руки вцепились в плечи Тони, когда удовольствие разлилось по телу, заставляя его член до боли упереться в ткань джинсов.

Тони издевался, надавливая на сосок достаточно сильно, чтобы вырвать из парня удивленный вздох.

— Используй слова, малыш.

— Это нечестно, — Питер опустил голову на плечо Тони, пряча свое красное лицо. — Ты сказал, что будешь нежным.

— Я был нежным, милый, — Тони поцеловал Питера в шею. — Я мог быть намного жестче.

— Жестче, чем _сейчас_?

— Намного жестче, — прошептал Тони прямо в ухо Питеру.

Питер вспыхнул и поднял голову, чтобы прошептать в ответ низким и страстным голосом:

— Можешь показать мне?

И без предупреждения Тони сжал бедра Питера и встал, подняв парня, который задохнулся от удивления и быстро обхватил ногами талию Тони. Затем Тони повернулся и медленно опустил Питера на кровать, расположившись между его ног.

— Давай начнем с того, что избавимся от этого, — сказал он, расстегнув пуговицу и молнию джинс и стянув их вместе с боксерами.

— О…от всего? — глаза Питера расширились, а его руки сразу прикрыли внушительную эрекцию.

— Да, от всего, — Тони мягко усмехнулся, когда полностью разделся, бросив одежду где-то рядом. — Убери руки, малыш. Дай мне взглянуть на тебя, — и Тони сосредоточенно смотрел, как Питер убирает руки. Смотрел, как грудь покраснела вместе с лицом. Смотрел как, мило эрекция Питера дернулась на прохладном воздухе. От этого у него, _блять_ , потекли слюни.

Что насчет Питера, его разум был наполнен желанием, волнением и Тони. Это был первый раз, когда он был совершенно голым перед кем-то другим. Кем-то, чей взгляд потемнел от сильного возбуждения, а пальцы подбирались к его рту.

— Открой, — приказал Тони, и Питер подчинился, открыв рот и позволив пальцам старшего проникнуть внутрь. — Хорошо, а теперь соси.

И Питер сделал это, закрыв рот и посасывая, массируя подушечки пальцев своим языком. Он старался не спускать глаз с Тони, но иногда они осматривали контур его мышц, и, _блять_ , внезапно пальцы старшего толкнулись глубже, коснувшись задней части его горла, вызвав кашель.

Руки Питера вытащили пальцы Тони изо рта.

— Ч… что ты делаешь?

— Показываю, насколько глубоко я хочу, чтобы ты заглотил мой член, — Тони ухмыльнулся, когда положил влажные пальцы на головку члена Питера, смешивая слюну и предэякулянт, размазывая их по всей длине. — Все хорошо, малыш?

Питер выдохнул.

— Д… да, — волна наслаждения накрыла его тело после одного прикосновения. Его бедра вздернулись, а его голова откинулась назад на подушку, он стонал, когда Тони начал мучительно медленно водить вверх и вниз по члену.

— Ты выглядишь ахуительно горячо, Питер, — прошептал Тони, наклонившись, чтобы лизнуть его сосок, поцеловать его и зажать между зубами. — Кажется, ты уже готов кончить только от моих прикосновений.

Тони сказал это прямо у уха Питера, увеличивая удовольствие. На самом деле, Тони был прав. Один Питер достигал оргазма быстро, но со старшим это было невероятно быстро. Он буквально балансировал на грани ощущений. Питер был словно оголенный нерв, чувства разливались по всему телу, когда он простонал трясущимся голосом:

— _Я и правда готов_.

Неожиданно он перестал чувствовать прикосновения, а лишь сильное желание, которое они оставили после себя. Бедра Питера задрожали, будто пытались найти руку Тони, когда тот ее убрал.

— Что… почему ты… нет, Тони, я уже почти… я…

— Я знаю, малыш, — Тони поцеловал Питера в лоб. — Но ты не должен кончать, пока я тебе не разрешу.

Питер заскулил, смотря на старшего взволнованным и возбужденным взглядом.

— А ты можешь мне разрешить?

— Блять, ты такой милый, — Тони улыбнулся и сел ровно, перенося вес на колени. — Но не сейчас, милый, — сказал он и снял джинсы. Его смуглое тело согнулось в тусклом свете, когда он стянул штанины вместе с трусами, освободив затвердевший член и поднося его к Питеру.

Питер старался не уронить челюсть. Член Тони был большим, _на самом деле_ большим, и из-за этого пенис Питера казался маленьким. Он даже ощущался по-другому: толще, тяжелее. И, возможно, это все из-за возбуждения, но для Питера член Тони был чертовски идеальным. Дрожь побежала по телу от мысли о том, что он возьмет это в рот.

— Наслаждаешься? — прервал его мысли Тони и Питер замер, краснея, понимая, что он поднял бедра так, что их члены соприкоснулись и терлись друг от друга.

— Я… эм, п… прости, я… — Питер запинался, пытаясь скрыть свою смущение в ладонях.

— Ты, что? — Тони тихо засмеялся, кладя руки на бедра Питера. — Ну же, говори, малыш.

— Я просто хочу потрогать его, — промямлил Питер сквозь ладони.

— Что ж, к счастью для тебя, я разрешаю тебе трогать его, сколько захочешь.  
Тони сменил позу. Он встал и велел Питеру лечь, наклонив голову назад к краю кровати. Высота постели была идеальной, подумал он, поднося член к губам Питера.

— Открой, — скомандовал Тони, а Питер заколебался.

— Тони, я никогда… просто… можешь помедленнее, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Тони, нежно поглаживая пальцами щеку Питера. — Я понял тебя, малыш, — он улыбнулся, когда Питер открыл рот. — Молодец, а теперь глубоко вдохни для меня.

И Питер вдохнул, глубоко вдохнул, когда Тони поддался вперед, погружая член в рот Питера. Тот схватился за простыни и зажмурил глаза, прислушиваясь к стонам удовольствия, которые издавал Тони. И хотя Питер изо всех сил пытался задержать дыхание, он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится происходящее.

Тони медленно вышел, слюна, идущая от губ к члену, капала на лицо Питера.

— Дыши, — прошептал он, увидев, как грудь Питера наполнилась воздухом, прежде чем снова наклониться вперед. На это раз он вошел еще глубже, упершись Питеру в самую глотку, из-за чего у того на шее появилась небольшая выпуклость.

Питер закашлял, его слюна текла вокруг члена Тони, когда он оттолкнул бедра старшего. Он ахнул и снова закашлялся, поворачивая голову, чтобы остальная слюна стекла на пол.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, впуская пальцы в волосы Питера. — Это не было слишком для тебя?

— Нет, — Питер повернул голову. — Хочу еще жестче.

У Тони перехватило дыхание.

— Да? — он сжал в руке кудри Питера, заставляя того постанывать. — Ты хочешь еще жестче, малыш?

Когда Питер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, Тони вошел в него снова, быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, настолько глубоко, чтобы увидеть очертания своего члена на шее Питера. И он остановился, наслаждаясь подрагивающей глоткой младшего перед тем, как выйти наполовину и снова войти. Он повторял это быстро несколько раз, иногда вытаскивая свой член достаточно, что Питер мог вздохнуть.

— Достаточно жестко для тебя, милый? — дразнил его Тони, держа свой член внутри, поэтому все, что мог делать Питер, это стонать.

И Питеру нравилось это. Это ощущение, что тебя используют, и звуки наслаждения Тони. Он думал, что это будет трудно — контролировать дыхание, когда член пихают тебе в глотку — но, как только он привык к ритму, это было легко. И вскоре член Тони стал толстым, пульсирующим и истекал смазкой. Его оргазм был близок, и то, как Тони обращался с ним, заставило Питера чувствовать себя возбужденным как никогда.

— Я сейчас кончу, малыш. Хочешь этого, хм? Боже, ты просто чертовски идеальный, Питер. Только посмотри, как ты принимаешь меня. Ты так прекрасен, детка. _Блять_ , открой свой ротик для меня…

Тони сказал это и кончил, рыча и оставляя сперму на открытом рту Питера и на его груди. Питер никогда не пробовал раньше сперму, но он с готовностью проглотил ее, его пульсирующий член полностью затмевал серьезность ситуации.

— _Тони_ , можно и мне, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, малыш, — Тони улыбнулся, меняя их позицию, так что Питер сидел на краю кровати, а Тони был на коленях между его ног.

Все тело задрожало, когда Тони начал ему сосать. Удовольствие захлестнуло его, будто цунами. То, как Тони проводил языком по нижней части его члена, заставляло нервные окончания Питера словно взрываться в эйфории. И, когда Тони наклонился вперед достаточно, чтобы заглотить его полностью, Питер мог поклясться, что его накрыло.

— Тони, я кончаю… я… я…!

Когда от оргазма Питера отделяло пару шагов, Тони остановился. Он взял член Питера у основания, немного оттягивая его, не давая ему достигнуть высшей точки наслаждения уже второй раз за вечер. Но прежде, чем Питер успел пожаловаться, Тони толкнул его назад и прижал к кровати.

Тони смотрел Питеру прямо в глаза и снова начал ласкать его.

— Давай, малыш, ты можешь кончить.

Питер сразу же отвел взгляд, не в силах выдержать смущение от внезапной близости.

— Но, Тони, я…

Тони усмехнулся и коснулся свободной рукой подбородка Питера, заставляя младшего взглянуть на него.

— Это был не вопрос, малыш, — прошептал он, сжимая пальцами горло Питера. — Я сказал тебе кончить.

И Питер кончил. Из его рта донесся бездыханный крик, когда дрожь охватила его тело, а сперма текла по руке Тони. Удовольствие было невероятным, ничего похожего на то, что он чувствовал, когда дрочил сам. Когда он немного успокоился, Тони отпусти его горло, нежно поцеловав в лоб.

— Ты в порядке, малыш?

— Да, а ты?

— Да, это было великолепно.

— Ага.

Какое-то время они лежали в крепких объятиях друг друга, тяжело дышали, были липкими после оргазма, но, несмотря на это, очень довольными. Наслаждались этим интимным моментом, дарили друг другу успокаивающие ласки и обменивались мягкими смешками. Они игриво целовались, касались кончиками пальцев, проводя ими по спутанным волосам, таяли от нежности. Все их слова были пропитаны обещаниями о следующих днях, когда они будут принадлежать друг другу.


End file.
